The Toontown Conspiracy 2: Dark Masters
by DMorgan103
Summary: The Elite have spoken. Toontown's citizens days are numbered. Only a select few Toons can lead the people against them. Will they free Toontown from their evil controllers, or fall down and fail? Rated T for violence and  graphic descriptions. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**THE TOONTOWN CONSPIRACY 2: DARK MASTERS**

A word from the author:

Hi guys! This is the sequel to my first story, The Toontown Conspiracy, so please read it first. I'll explain some things, but I don't want to go into large paragraphs about toons I've already introduced. Also, please know that I'm grateful for my fans and am glad that they have supported me, so without further ado, let's begin.

**Chapter** one

_Fowl Play sat in his office. After saving Toontown from Flippy, the previous mayor who had been turned evil by a dangerous mental illness known as the Bloodlust, Fowl Play had been elected into office._

_Fowl Play had once again had a nightmare the previous night about the events that had taken place two months ago. His true love, Barnacle Bessie, had sacrificed herself to save Toontown from a nuclear warhead packed with Hydrogen bombs just waiting to detonate. _

_He had seen the last moments jumbled up; through the entire event, the screaming of his loved ones played, like a song. He saw blood oozing out of a friend of his, I See Tea, and then countless bodies lying down as fighting took place. Finally he saw Bessie, lost forever, jumping at Flippy._

_He tapped on the desk, having nothing to do. To take the terrible pain away, he had worked on all of his paperwork, giving himself only time to eat Breakfast, Dinner and occasionally Supper. He skipped Lunch._

Tap tap tap.

_He stretched and got up. He thought for a moment; a project he was working on had to be finished. He wondered how he was going to go about this; was it the usual bottled up emotions, or should he mix it up with a few tears while doing it? Hey, why not go crazy and just weep? _

_Fowl play opened his desk and picked out a list. He started writing in it._

_By the time he was finished, it was time for him to meet Duke Sleepfish, head of the Toontown Bank. He put a suit on, and a top hat. He had to appear fancy for this occasions. How ironic was it, he thought, that politicians represented _all _of Toontown, especially the lower class toons, yet only ever wore things the very top class wore!_

_He opened another compartment in his desk. He knew all too well that assassination attempts could be tried at any time by any toon, and self defence was a must. He found his Desert Eagle and slid it into a special pocket, and finally gulped down some coffee. How boring the meetings could be ranged from one to ten, and he predicted this one would be off the charts; a little help staying awake couldn't hurt._

_He arrived at the meeting room in his armoured car, flanked by several bodyguards, which had not been a request of his, since he liked to feel welcoming. Just because he was broken didn't mean anybody else had to be._

_He pulled up and entered the room hesitantly. It was just him and the Duke, and as good intentioned as the Duke may be, he was rather annoying._

_He plastered a smile on his face and shook his hands with the sienna dog._

"_How are you, mate?" Sleepfish asked. Chit-chat wasn't his field, but he couldn't be as obnoxious as he wanted to._

"_Oh, just fine." Fowl Play sighed. "Now let's get down to business."_

"_Right, right. Our markets have crashed, and I'm afraid I've got an idea why. You won't like it, and it may sound crazy, but….." He trailed off, looked around nervously. He finally continued._

"_Fowl Play, I think somebody's trying to assassinate you. The evidence is screaming out… Bad things have been planted about you in the media, and people stare at you, more than they ever have at other mayors. But the thing is, people have stopped buying things ever since all the gun stores closed down. Less money is taken. I think you're in danger, Fowl Play, I seriously do." Sleepfish told him worriedly._

"_Wh-what? Tha-that's crazy!" Fowl Play nervously laughed, but involuntarily let his hand drop to his pocket where he held the Desert Eagle._

_There was an awkward silence, and Fowl Play thought he heard ticking._

"_Hey, Sleepfish… are there any clocks here?" Fowl Play asked._

"_No…" Sleepfish muttered, looking at him oddly._

_Suddenly, Fowl Play saw Sleepfish turn into Flippy, holding a gun to Barnacle Bessie's head. The world spun around and he collapsed._


	2. Chapter 2

Fowl Play woke up and saw a fierce light burning in the distance. Then another, and another. The place was on fire! He noted that he was on the rooftop of the building he'd just been in, and ached terribly. He felt for his Desert Eagle and pulled it out. He saw Sleepfish, trying to pull a plank of wood out of a gap in a wall, obviously to kill Fowl Play with. The whole speech about his assassination was like he was teasing Fowl Play, by warning him about what he was about to do; blow the place up. Well, if Fowl Play went down, he knew Sleepfish would too. Aiming the gun right at the sienna dog's head, he snarled "Go to Hell!" before removing the safety and putting his middle finger on the trigger. Sleepfish yelped and crouched down, ducking. The shot rang out and freed the plank of wood. Fowl Play took aim again but Sleepfish jumped up and dodged the attack once more. Fowl Play found he had to reload and pulled a magazine from his pocket, sliding it in, but he was too late. Sleepfish was on his feet and snatched the gun.

"Are you _crazy_?" hissed the dog furiously. "What was that for?"

"You were trying to _kill_ me!" screamed Fowl Play, equally as furious.

"Are you kidding me? I saved your _life _dragging you here!" protested the dog.

"Whatever, we're done now." Fowl Play murmured.

"Take the gun back." Spat Sleepfish, throwing him it. "You'll need it."

"What do you mean?" Fowl Play wondered.

"The people trying to assassinate you are called the Itoonimati. They kill anybody who disagrees with them and right now they're on _your _case. They manipulated Flippy and then used you to get rid of him when he outlived his use. Now you're not good to them either they wanna kill you too." Sleepfish explained hurriedly.

"How do you know this?" Fowl Play asked, adding "I don't believe you, mind."

"I'll explain later. They're coming!" Yelled Sleepfish, and a helicopter appeared stealthily, making no noise.

"That's a TEMA helicopter; Toon Emergency Management Agency!" cried Fowl Play. "They're here to help!"

"Shut up! Everybody knows they're part of the Itoonimati! Those camps they're building are camps for… well…. Let's say they're not to help you." Sleepfish yelled in frustration.

Two ropes dropped form the helicopter and two toons dropped from both. Sleepfish drew a USP.45 from his pocket, pointing it at one. "Take one stop further and I'll blow your brains out!" he barked at the mouse. The mouse took one step further and Sleepfish stayed true to his word. The other one kept moving and Fowl Play finished reloading, then shot the mouse in the arm, ripping the arm off. Fowl Play waited for the screaming to start but the mouse simply looked at the stump and grinned.

"Oh Flippy…. Who are you..?" Sleepfish muttered in fear. Fowl Play frowned hearing Sleepfish use his old enemy's name.

Fowl Play took aim again and hit the head this time, killing the mouse. More toons dropped from the helicopter, but it shook and exploded into flames. A rocket propelled grenade had just hit it head on! It started to spin around and crashed known on the floor. The toons dropping from the rope became tangled up the rope and were crushed against the side of the building. Fowl Play investigated their saviour and found Princess Bubbles. She hollered and waved, but then realized there was no way they could get down.

"Use the rope!" she called up to them, and Fowl Play slid down it, landing near the helicopter wreck. One horse crawled out and looked up at Sleepfish. He started laughing, occasionally coughing slight blood.

Sleepfish walked slowly over to the horse and took out his knife. Fowl Play looked away as Sleepfish swooped the knife down. There was a choking sound and it was all over for the horse.

Princess Bubbles ran to meet them excitedly.

"Bubbles, I thought you were in Donald's Dreamland." Fowl Play said, not quite sure what to do.

"I was. But I thought you were in trouble. You'd be dead about eight times over if I wasn't around you know." She joked.

Fowl Play decided to pursue the matter further later, but first would be a good time to figure out the situation exactly.

Princess Bubbles and he had gotten used to fighting on the front line and like many other of his old warriors they were able to have conversations at great length by looking at each other. They did so and Princess Bubbles nodded, taking out her iToon. She pressed a couple of buttons and gasped.

"Fowl Play, they say you set off that explosion, and now somebody else is in power! The most wanted list has changed too. Number one: Fowl Play. Number two: Princess Bubbles!" She gasped. Sleepfish took over.

"Number three: Sleepfish."

"Darn it!" Sleepfish cried and for a second Fowl Play thought it was because of the situation but then he added, "I'm way more dangerous than these too!"

"Well, we've got to clear our names." Fowl Play decided, tucking away his precious gun, but Sleepfish interrupted as police cars came screeching down the street.

"Forget that, we've got to avoid the cops! Move!" Yelled the sienna dog and all three followed him at a run.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Toontown Conspiracy 2: Dark Masters**

**Chapter 3**

Fowl Play wondered if he'd just heard Princess Bubbles curse under his breath as the trio of toons ducked out of sight.

"Those cops will be gone in a minute. Probably don't expect to find us here. They'll think we've been long gone." Sleepfish whispered.

"If I had my RPG launcher this would be much easier you know." Princess Bubbles hissed, and instead pulled out an M9 and aimed it at the head of a member of the Toon Police stepping out the car. Fowl Play snatched the gun out of her hands and tucked it away in his large pocket.

"What was that for?" whined Princess Bubbles indignantly.

"They're innocent, they think we really did this!" snapped the yellow duck, then froze. A short pink pig heard them, and she was a member of the police. Grabbing her revolver she stepped forwards slowly.

"I think they're here." She murmured, and Sleepfish quickly got into a crouching position, moving away while remaining hidden in the rubble surrounding the blast site. Fowl Play wondered if he'd really have to kill innocent toons and Princess Bubbles grumbled, following the sienna dog. Fowl Play made his way frantically after them, hoping to avoid the police. If they tried to capture him, though, he had his gun at the ready. If Sleepfish was right, then it was better to kill unwitting slaves of the Itoonimati than be killed by them.

They travelled through a deserted highway, hearing nothing about the police. They found a ditch with several trees surrounding it and agreed to call it a night. Princess Bubbles ( who was wearing a backpack ) took some food and drink out. Each toon had a can of Cola and a piece of bread. She then set up a tent and found some logs to burn to keep them warm. Each was about to go to sleep when Sleepfish frowned.

"We can't go to sleep all at once. What if police or the Itoonimati come and get us while we're sleeping? We'll take guard duties." Sleepfish decided. Fowl Play inwardly groaned; it had been the longest of nights, and every part of his body ached. He just wanted to sleep.

"I'll take first duty." Sleepfish volunteered, guessing by Fowl Play's body language that he wasn't up to it.

"And I'll take second." Princess Bubbles chipped in hastily. Fowl Play agreed to take third watch, and he slept in a sleeping bag inside the tent, Princess Bubbles taking another one. Sleepfish stayed on watch and put the fire out, deciding that it was better to be a little cold in his watch and stay hidden than be warm and killed.

About three hours later, Sleepfish couldn't resist the warmth of the tent and its sleeping place and woke Princess Bubbles quietly. He decided to stay awake for ten minutes, because when you wake up at first you aren't the sharpest knife in the kitchen. After twenty, he decided Princess Bubbles would do fine and got to sleep.

Princess Bubbles heard and saw nothing her whole time on watch, hoping that the Toon Police had given up, but didn't dare act upon her theory and stop being alert. She knew her watch time was over after six hours and Fowl Play should take the remaining four, but instead took another hour so Fowl Play could have some more time to sleep. She then woke him up, and he half-heartedly complained about her staying up too late, but got to his job nonetheless. Princess Bubbles caught up on her sleep quickly and happily.

Fowl Play seemed to be a bad luck charm, however, because he heard a police chopper in the distance moving in fast. He knew that if they saw the tent they'd investigate, but they couldn't just take it down. Luckily, he found that several of the trees were falling down, and covered the tent with leaves and branches. He finished just as the chopper passed overhead, and they suspected nothing. He gave a sigh of relief, but continued to be on the watch.

Sadly, the helicopter returned some time later and three toons dropped from the helicopter. Each was carrying a machine gun and had a single grenade strapped to their belts. Fowl Play tensed.

"This is our place now. No place for outsiders." A short red cat said.

"Indeed. And soon this will be like the rest of Toontown. Pigsby found a chemical that is in one third of the population that can be hijacked and used to enslave the toons," a brown mouse chuckled cruelly and Fowl Play suddenly felt shaken to the core. The Itoonimati was real and one third of the population was about to be theirs, and who knew how many others were part of the Itoonimati? One other third of the population maybe?

"All things begin with a single step, boys." The brown mouse spoke once more. "And we just took two."


	4. Chapter 4

Fowl Play gasped in absolute horror at the plan, and unfortunately it was the moment that they had stopped talking. They all turned around and the brown mouse picked a revolver .38 out of his pocket. Aiming carefully at the head, the mouse fired. But instead of firing a bullet, the revolver fired a blue beam of light. It hit Fowl Play right in the head and he started to feel dazed.

"Eight, forty-two, thirty three, sixty. Positive orders." That was the brown mouse again. Fowl Play suddenly felt out of control, like when he had the bloodlust, but much worse. He didn't understand anything. It was like they'd erased all his memories and forced him to watch a movie, not knowing anything. Fowl Play nodded and snuck inside the tent. He grabbed Princess Bubbles' backpack and pulled out the RPG and a shotgun. He kept the RPG launcher and tossed the shotgun to the mouse.

"New orders. Five, sixty, one two zero five." A new toon stepped out. Who was it? His face was obscured as a red mist had descended upon the land, at least for Fowl Play. But he felt free.

The newcomer was Sleepfish. Fowl Play staggered back in to the tent and fell down. The brown mouse started to fire the strange gun again this time at Sleepfish, but he dove at the mouse. Wrestling the gun from his hands, he shot the brown mouse with it.

"Eighty five, sixty one, ninety two! Six seven nine!" Sleepfish yelled and the mouse took the shotgun. The other toons tried to run, but the mouse shot them.

"New orders. Six, eighty two, one."

The mouse nodded again, then spoke for the first time.

"What is it you wish to know?"

"What did you do to him? What orders did you give him?" Snarled Sleepfish angrily. The mouse leaned into Sleepfish and whispered it into his ear. Sleepfish gasped in fury and horror. He gave the mouse his knife, then gave him a single order.

"Final order. Negative one."

The mouse wasted no time in plunging the knife into his own heart and killing himself. Fowl Play had long since been unconscious, but Princess Bubbles came out, dragging Fowl Play with her. Sleepfish sighed sadly.

"Kill him."

"What? You're mad!" She yelled angrily at the very thought of harming her friend.

"You know me, Bubbles. And you know them too. They've executed order negative nine. That's worse than death. If we don't kill him right now, we won't recognize anything in this world in a week." Sleepfish hissed at her.

"Negative nine." She sounded shocked.

"Negative nine. You're right, we have to kill him. Give me that knife." She commanded.

He took the knife out of the mouse, and passed her it. She plunged the knife into Fowl Play's body, then walked over to a car. She broke the car's lock and fumbled around the boot for a bit.

"I knew it!" She cried, taking out a huge bottle of petrol for the car. The occupants inside the car had long since left the car, and she took a lighter out of her own pocket. She doused the yellow duck in petrol, then lit one of his feathers. The fire spread over the duck's body instantly, and she shook her head.

"The Itoonimati made us lose him." She snarled in fury.

"They have made us lose a lot. Our normal lives for one thing. And they have something up their sleeves, I know it, but… what are they planning? I have a sick feeling in my stomach about this," Sleepfish told her.

The fury both of them felt was only fed by misery. Princess Bubbles packed up the tent in her backpack and left the RPG launcher by Fowl Play, the best tribute she had to give him. She had made the launcher herself out of strange materials. She had then created the ammunition by hand and used it to save her life more than once—or at least that was what she'd told Fowl Play once. The truth was, it was a regular old RPG launcher and she'd only ever used it once, but if there was another life, why not let him enter it with a lie that would make him smile?

Her fury flared once more and she grabbed the shotgun that was lying on the floor. She swore an oath that she would kill very Itoonimati member in Toontown, and torture every one before they died. She would have her revenge.

But Sleepfish knew that was impossible. Deep down so did Princess Bubbles too. But he himself vowed to kill as many as he could, and even kill the leader of the Itoonimati, or die trying. Fowl Play had been a good toon, but they'd taken that from him and his friend. Now they'd curse their mothers for the day of their birth!


	5. Chapter 5

The Toontown Conspiracy Two

Chapter five

I, the one who tells you this tale, know what you're thinking.

You're thinking _Fowl Play isn't dead. He must have survived, there's got to be some clever trick up his sleeve._

You're wrong. Princess Bubbles killed him stone dead.

"Bubbles, have you ever wondered who the Itoonimati leader is?" asked Sleepfish suddenly, shaking some water off his maroon fur, his hazel eyes clouding as he thought.

"Not really. The group as a whole needs to be defeated. When Bessie killed Flippy, the government collapsed because he held everything together. But the Itoonimati's been running for hundreds of years," she said, her maroon fur bristling at the thought of how the Itoonimati only gave them one choice in regards to her friend's life. "I couldn't spend any time thinking about it."

"But if we got him to trust us…" Sleepfish started thoughtfully.

"No! I couldn't keep a straight face near that scumbag!" She squealed, her face turning red and her silvery blue eyes widening in shock at her friend's idea as they walked through the large woods, surrounded by tall trees.

"It's just a thought, calm down."

"What do we do now?" She asked quietly. "Fowl Play's gone. They got rid of him. They didn't really want to use him for the operation, Sleepfish, they wanted us to kill him. It was a trap." She said sadly.

"And now the Itoonimati have got one more thing crossed off their little to do list. What's next on the list, I wonder?" Finished Sleepfish for her. "Ow!" He snapped, as his left leg brushed against a sharp thorn.

"Are you okay?" Asked Bubbles, whirling around.

"I'm fine, just a scratch," Sleepfish replied hastily.

"Alright," muttered Princess Bubbles, before sighing in frustration.

"If we knew what they planned next we could stop them, or try at least." She said angrily. "But we don't! They've always been one bloody step ahead!" She howled in anger.

"Bubbles, _shut up!" _hissed Sleepfish and she realised her mistake. The Itoonimati had cameras and recorders everywhere. Of course, the Itoonimati wanted them dead and would be deploying right now. The efficiency of their opponents was incredible.

And suddenly, a tree set ablaze as five toons carrying assault rifles and flamethrowers strode casually on the scene. Sleepfish pulled out a hidden revolver and shot one of the toons in the heart, killing him, while Princess Bubbles grabbed a twig off the floor and charged, giving one of the toons a large cut, before sending him flying with a spinning kick, but he regained his position quickly and charged. She got ready to intercept his oncoming attack but it turned out to be a ruse, and he darted behind her, and while she whirled he kicked her legs, making her fall to the ground. Sleepfish took aim at the toon but he pulled the maroon dog in front of him, using her as a shield.

Sleepfish remained cold, and he looked set to fire anyway, but suddenly a car reached them, and Sleepfish was distracted enough for an Itoonimati toon to punch him square in the face, causing him to bleed and curse.

The toon that had hold of Bubbles took her to the car and tied her up inside, and then the rest followed, driving off while Sleepfish stood there, bleeding and terrified for his friend.

.


	6. Chapter six: Revelations

The Toontown Conspiracy Two

Chapter six

Princess Bubbles tried desperately to break out of the ropes she was tied up with, but it was no use. The small car she was being driven in constantly took corners, surprising her, revealing more of the burning road that they were driving through. The driver only had one other companion; a heavily armed guard who held an AUG HBAR to her at all times. The others had stopped off at a small shack earlier.

"You know, this little road here used to be a very glorious one. When we began our ascension to power in the shadows we had an entire kingdom here. But over time you Toons found out about it and we were forced to destroy it." The driver told her, a hint of entertainment in his voice. He made a sharp turn, and she fought once more against the bonds that kept her firmly in place. A gag ( not the type used against cogs ) was fixed on her mouth. She earned a smash in the stomach by the armed guard for her troubles.

"Now now, leave her in good condition. We want her ready for the operation." The drive spoke firmly. Bubbles could not see much of him, but she guessed he was a cat, by the fact that his fur was black and she could just about see his ears.

Finally, they came to a halt on a deserted street. The street held just five houses, all of which were small and were falling apart. She desperately looked around for any indication of where she was, like a sign, but all she found was a small sign filled with pyramids. The pyramids on the sign had wide open eyes, staring bluntly, and the words in bold read under it:

**The All Seeing Eye is watching you.**

The armed guard grabbed her by her shoulder and the driver grabbed her by the other, and they dragged her towards one of the decrepit old houses. They knocked, six times, on the door, and slowly the door opened.

"I see you have her." Said the blue duck opening the door. "I hope we can hear her screams!" He snarled, wearing a malicious look on his face. He opened another door and pressed a light switch.

A trap door underneath them opened, and the other two let go and jumped to opposite sides to avoid the drop. She, however, found gravity had a dislike for her and she crashed to the floor underneath, and the whole world blacked out.

He approached the house calmly. He could already taste their blood… yes, they would perish.

He opened the door quietly and a black cat, a yellow dog and a blue duck sprung at him, but before they could do anything, he slit the duck's throat, broke the cat's neck and stabbed the cat through the left eye. He hid the bodies under a large sofa, and started hunting around the house.

When she came to, she was in a small bag, her head popping out. A dark red pig stood over her.

"Ah, you are awake. My master tells me you have some information about the anti Itoonimati group that has been set up. My job is to get it from you." He told her calmly. She glanced around the room, but there was nothing but her and the pig and an old friend, darkness.

The pig, suddenly, smashed his shoe into her face, and her nose broke. She cried out as hot blood spurted out.

"That's not even close to what is about to happen to you, sweetie." The pig promised cruelly, and pulled a small red button from his pocket. He pushed it, and the bag tightened around her even more, and she felt the ultimate agony. She felt like everything was burning. Her head spun and her body started to twitch as she let out a terrible, high pitched scream….

He found what he was looking for in the next room. He flicked a switch and climbed a ladder down through a trapdoor. Two security guards stood, facing the other side, and he grinned. They hadn't heard him, and he was glad that very soon they would be dying.

He viciously stabbed one in the throat and slammed him down to the ground, while putting an arm around the other and stealing a silenced m9, ending the Toon's life with a shot. He proceeded down the large white hallway, licking his bloodied lips…

The agony ended finally.

"Every time you tell a lie, or refuse to co-operate, that will happen. It has electric coils inside there." The pig said gravely.

"So, where are the rebels situated?" He asked.

She barely mustered up the courage and energy to do it, but she spat in his face and suddenly felt another rush of terrible agony.

He started to move faster as he heard someone's screams; he thought they may be a girl's. He didn't particularly care about the life of many other people, innocent or not, but the voice seemed vaguely familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he'd heard it. And if she was a vital piece in this, he would have to allow her to live.

The pain was even less bearable and lasted for longer that time, but she managed to regain herself as the pain stopped. The dark red pig smiled, and pulled out a small dagger.

"Where are they situated?" He whispered as he slipped behind the bag and stood over her. His dagger rested lightly on the back of her head. "You don't need telling where this dagger will be if you don't give me the information."

She shook her head angrily, and he cut her slightly, getting no result. He then attempted to push the button again, but she made her best attempt at launching herself at him. He became very angry.

"This torture usually works within seconds. If you will not co-operate then perhaps it is best to end your misery." He snarled, pulling out a .48 magnum and standing over her, pointing it straight at her head…

He broke in to a run as he heard a muffled crash and an incoherent snarl. He found a locked door and heard the last bits of a muffled sentence:

"….. end your misery…"

He started to fiddle with the lock, and realized it was a lock that was useless. He continued fiddling, knowing he'd be able to pick it. He pulled a different gun from his pocket when he quietly opened the door, and saw a dark red pig putting a small blanket over the head of somebody.

"If you can see through our deception then at least you will die unseeing." He hissed, unaware of the Toon directly behind him, holding the same gun as he in one hand, a silenced M9 in the other.

As he prepared to kill the poor victim in the bag, whoever she was, he started to chuckle…

Princess Bubbles' face was covered with a blanket and she realized she was terrified. Nobody could stop this now. There was simply no way out, and she heard the pig chuckle.

A shot rang out but she never died, and she wondered if you simply stayed in the same place as the second before your end when you die, frozen in that horrible moment forever. If so, she felt doubly guilty about incinerating Fowl Play's body to make sure he died.

Suddenly, she heard a thump.

He had seen enough. He quickly shot the red pig, who simply stayed there for a second, making no movement or noise. All of a sudden, he crashed to the floor, making a thumping noise. He stared to untie the blanket that had been tied around the would-be victim.

"I'll get you out," he promised.

She heard the thump and dully wondered what had happened. She felt the blanket tied around her slowly loosen and realized somebody was freeing her!

She heard a voice say "I'll get you out," quietly. She didn't remember exactly where she had the voice before, but she could tell it was important and familiar. Finally, the blanket was removed and she took her first look at her saviour.

Her fur turned white with terror and shock at the sight of the Toon. She tried to gasp but nothing happened. She saw immense surprise in the eyes of him, as well. She was terrified completely, and she couldn't tell exactly what he was.

Then, he finally managed to speak first.

"Oh, it's you." Flippy said calmly.


	7. Chapter 7

"What… You died!" Princess Bubbles managed to gasp.

Flippy laughed as he bent down to grab the dead Toon's gun. Princess Bubbles would usually attempt to do something but she was still stuck in the bag, and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop Flippy from ending everything. Interestingly, he put the gun on the floor again, and got her free of the bag. At this point, her confusion did not begin to clear up but started to evolve in to something new. She almost managed to form a thought, but then she'd get lost. Her eyes darted down towards the gun on the floor, and quickly grabbed it off the floor.

Flippy made no move to stop her, which just added to her confusion. In fact, as if he was trying to cloud everything, he started laughing gently. "I was dead. Well, sort of. I wouldn't expect you to understand but I'll give it a try." He said calmly, closing the door and barricading it with a couple of sofas, glad of the light that flooded in. Princess Bubbles could see a small desk, with a computer on it. Otherwise, the room was pretty empty, except for the things Flippy was barricading the room with.

"You see, I only had that for battle against the group that kidnapped you. They're called the—" He began, but she cut him off. "I know who the Itoonimati are." She told him. "I know a lot about them. Possibly more than you." She added.

"Alright. Well, I knew they were using me, but like everybody else I went along with it. I had that hydrogen warhead ready to launch from my bunker. I was planning to evacuate whoever I could to the bunker and then close it, wiping out the Itoonimati. I was ready to put it into action, too, before Fowl Play showed up and turned everything topsy turvy. So when I fell there, I landed in a tunnel that got me transported me to the bunker with Bessie. She saw what the Itoonimati was doing and she agreed to get out with me. Out in to the real world once more, even though I was hated and she would be killed for allowing me to survive," he explained quietly.

"So what now? Why don't you shoot me?" Princess Bubbles snarled.

"Because you are the only way I'm getting to Fowl Play. He is the key. He was used so much by them, but I need to talk to him. He has to know how he can use this against them. He is the only thing standing between them and Toontown." Flippy told her gravely. "I trust he's still in one piece?" He added.

"He's in one piece, yes…" Princess Bubbles muttered as she squirmed uncomfortably. "A, uh, burned piece."

Flippy turned pale. "How did it happen?" He asked, and he seemed calm. When Princess Bubbles didn't reply he started yelling.

"DAMN IT, HOW DID IT HAPPEN?" He yelled.

"I killed him," she stated bluntly. "The Itoonimati did something to his brain… they gave him negative order nine." She added as Flippy went in to shock.

"What's that?" He whispered angrily.

"The brain… turns in to a transmission source. It sends out information about everything, sends signals that control things, controls power… it could even brainwash hundreds of people with one thought." She explained. "He wouldn't want that, so I killed him." She said.

"Then you're my most powerful asset now. I'd ask how you know do much about the Itoonimati but… it looks like we've run right out of time." He told her.

"I have a friend who has a friend who has a cousin who has a daughter who has a chopper, she's giving us a ride out of here. Let's go." He said, grabbing a USB stick out of his pocket. "Go out and look for a chopper, tell the gal inside you're a friend, the code is Oscar Five Zero Tango. Tell her I'm copying some files, and I'll be there soon." He told her firmly, and she couldn't tell whether it was a trap. But she knew that the Itoonimati would be moving in to get them sooner or later, so she had to hope it was true.

She left the house and found an attack helicopter waiting for them. A black cat sat inside, and upon seeing Princess Bubbles she stepped out, holding a UMP45.

"Hold it right there! What do you think you're doing?" Meowed the cat.

"I'm Flippy's friend!" Princess Bubbles replied. "The code is Oscar Five Zero Tango! He's getting some computer files, he'll be here shortly."

"Alright, get in the chopper." The cat said roughly. She climbed in quickly and the black cat motioned to a mini-gun.

"Ever used one of these things before, kid?" She asked.

"No." Princess Bubbles replied.

"Well we've got some scum coming in all over, you're going to have to man it. Keep an eye on the targets, the rest is self-explanatory." She said. Flippy then emerged from the building at a run.

He climbed aboard the chopper hurriedly, and started shaking his head.

"It's all wrong, get me to Toontown Central! Their attack is beginning and it's there they're going to strike!" He gasped.

"I'm on it!" the cat yelled over the roar of the engine.

"Thanks, Salem."

Princess Bubbles was confused. Everything was happening so fast! Toontown Central, invaded? She hoped Flippy and Salem had a plan once they got there, because she didn't.

"Alright, we'll go in there and take out the power generator; I know where the central power room is. That'll cut their communications. Then, we'll get back in the chopper and blow the supply line running through Daisy Gardens so they can't receive extra supplies or assistance. Then, finally, we'll head back and gun them down. I'll contact some guys I know… they are _excellent _snipers." Flippy told them.

"Flippy, I agreed to give you a ride out of there; I didn't agree to throw myself in to this mess!" Salem growled.

Flippy sighed as the minigun spun up, bringing a small photo out of his pocket.

"Salem, it's long past the time you had a choice. The Itoonimati are out of control, and they're hunting down everybody who dares to have a different opinion than them. Entire villages have been destroyed by them so they could kill one person. By associating yourself with me, you've effectively asked them to kill you. Look at this photo!" He snarled suddenly. Salem looked, and so did Princess Bubbles.

"Oh, no…" Bubbles muttered as she realized what it was.

It was a picture of five planes dropping napalm on a small village. Toons were screaming and fleeing from the scene, but soldiers were also there, cutting off any means of escape.

"That was a small village to the east of Daisy Gardens. Three guys there tried to expose them and this is what happened. There was no uprising because there was no mention of this, and this is the only photo taken. Everybody thinks a volcano erupted and caused an earthquake," Flippy explained quietly. "It was taken by my cousin. He was the sole survivor. He gave it to me just before I was elected and explained it. Two days later, he vanished."

Salem gulped, fear showing in her blue eyes. She blinked and it was gone, replaced with rock solid determination.

"Fine, then, we'll fight."

"I always knew it would end up like this… we have allowed them to manipulate us for too long. We have allowed, throughout every generation, to murder and torture and lie. We figured it would never happen…. And now look. This, this is the real end of our world. Already their flames spread across Toontown Central. Innocent Toons are dying in agony and houses are being destroyed. We have allowed them to make our opinions irrelevant. They are without hearts. Without souls. They are in power now, and they will punish those who have disobeyed them. The very Toons that they have used as slaves throughout the countless generations of their control will now meet their demise because our fathers, and their fathers, and their fathers, and their fathers, allowed them to do this." Flippy told the two dramatically.

He put his head in his hands and breathed heavily. Princess Bubbles was shocked.

"But… we can still fight! It's not over yet, is it, Salem?" She reassured him.

"No, it's not over quite yet. They haven't manipulated _us_. We can still kill 'em like they killed our families!" Salem joined.

"Flippy looked up. "You're right. This new attitude of mine will not bring back those that were fooled by their games. They have made us their toys. I do not like being made in to a toy. I will kill those that attempt to make me in to a toy!" He growled. "How much longer must we wait until I can wrap my hands around the neck of an Itoonimati soldier?" He added, his hand resting on a knife he held in his belt.

"Five minutes 'till we get there. I'm gonna enjoy this!" Salem cried. Princess Bubbles stared out at the ground, spinning up the minigun again. She realised that, with or without the help of these two, she would soon find herself in the battle against the Itoonimati, waging the final war against them. They had controlled the population for a long time, and she started to find her own doubts, nibbling away at her mind. Would they control her generation, as well?


	8. Chapter 8 Shocks

"It's time!" Salem hissed sharply. Princess Bubbles narrowed her eyes. Now, after all the waiting the Toons that knew had to endure, the final battle was upon them. In a way, it was relieving, knowing your enemy had made their move and you no longer had to watch for every single sign, but in another, utterly terrifying.

She targeted a small house in which Itoonimati snipers were firing from. She unleashed the power of the minigun, which killed both snipers when the bullets hit them, blood spurting out. Down below, some Toons were fighting with crowbars, metal poles and knives, but they were heavily outnumbered by the mass of the evil Itoonimati soldiers, who took lives quickly and without trouble. She saw a mouse and a rabbit furiously trying to kill seven hostile Itoonimati soldiers, but they could barely stand, as the Itoonimati were firing at them. Fortunately, they were both short, so the Itoonimati had a harder time hitting them, but every now and then a bullet would find its target. Princess Bubbles started to fire on the Itoonimati, killing four of them. The mouse leapt out of cover and stabbed an Itoonimati dog in the throat, and the rabbit chucked a large rock at another, stunning it. Princess bubbles finished off the other as the stunned one came under attack by the mouse. She then saw a familiar pink cat dart across to quickly eliminate an Itoonimati soldier that was gloating over its kill. She recognised this cat as Bubble, an old enemy that used to work for Flippy. However, at the last minute, she had saved Fowl Play from death, and joined in the battle against Flippy. Now she was helping in the fight against the Itoonimati.

Five soldiers closed in around her. She took a blade out of her knife belt and killed one, stabbing it through the eye. She launched a kick at another, winding him, and then stabbing him. He did not die, however, and retaliated with a punch right to her face, causing her to stumble back. Another enemy prepared to finish her off. Princess Bubbles considered using her minigun to help Bubble, but she knew that it would be hard to control. In all likelihood, it would kill Bubble as well. Instead, she took Salem's UMP45 off the floor, and told Salem to hold the chopper steady. She took aim carefully, and pulled the trigger. The enemy that was about to kill Bubble died and his allies soon met the same fate.

More Itoonimati soldiers poured in, and one fired an RPG at the chopper. Salem steered away from the attack, only just avoiding it. Another rocket whizzed at them, barely missing. A third came, and Salem had no time to steer away, having only just dodged the previous attack. The helicopter exploded in to little more than a falling, flaming piece of metal. Salem tried to steady it for a softer landing.

"Everybody meet in Toon Hall!" Flippy barked, a mere second before the world around Princess Bubbles turned to darkness.

She woke up later, surprised. She thought for certain she would die. The explosion of the chopper itself wouldn't kill her, but she'd be an easy target for the Itoonimati. Once she was unconscious, a hostile could simply shoot her. She wouldn't be able to fight back, after all.

As she looked around, she found she was inside a house that was pretty badly damaged. Paintings were snapped in half, a small statue was broken, the wallpaper was peeling away and a broken radio, broken television and a broken table lay on the floor. She herself was in a bed, and standing near her was Bubble.

Bubble turned around and her crystal eyes sparkled. "Thank goodness, you're awake!" She cried joyfully. "Now, we can finish this!"

"Wait… what?" Princess Bubbles rasped.

"Oh, of course, I should start at the beginning." Bubble murmured. "You see, when your helicopter crashed, I found you and dragged you in here. You saved my life, after all. And now, I need you to guide me to where you were planning to go, assuming you have a plan, which it seems you always do. With your help, I may be able to give us normal Toons the advantage. I have organised groups of strong Toons to strike back, and also armed others with stolen Itoonimati rifles to close off the streets and also watch the skies so that more troops cannot enter. Houses like these are being used to help the wounded." She explained quickly.

"Excellent… Flippy is at-"

"What? Flippy's dead!" Bubble cut her off.

"That's what I thought, but he survived. He's fighting the Itoonimati. He knows a way to cut off the power and destroy the supply line." She replied. "He's at Toon Hall."

"Alright, give me a moment." Bubble said, before grabbing the telephone from a small table that was intact. She dialled a few numbers and pressed the call button.

"Hey, it's Bubble. I need you to send in group five, group seven and group ten to Toon Hall. Flippy's in there, do _not _harm him; tell him Princess Bubbles is on her way."

A muffled yell came from the other end. Candy jumped a little in to the air. "What's going on?... Alright, get out of there, I'm heading over there. No, no, don't! Yeah, alright, we'll be there soon!" Bubble spoke hurriedly. "Come on, Princess. We're going on a… rescue mission." Candy said, grabbing her with her pink paws, pulling her up. They left the small pink house and Candy ran along the burning paths and grass. "Come on, come _on!_ Hurry up, Princess!" She cried in frustration as Princess Bubbles had a rest.

Princess Bubbles growled.

"I just fell out of an exploding helicopter, woke up in a smashed up house, and ran across burning grass! If you have any problems with me being out of breath, go jump off a bridge, _honey._ 'Cause if you don't remember from the time we were enemies, I'm not going to give you any mercy once you cross me!"

Bubble backed off. Alright, alright… have your rest… exercise more in the future and get rid of that "puppy" fat so you don't have to lie down every two minutes, eh?"

Princess Bubbles had had enough abuse, and slapped Bubble across the face. "There's you exercise, kitten. Now, watch and learn!" She yelled, and then dashed off towards a house that rebels were surrounding, obviously fighting to regain. She expertly grabbed an Itoonimati soldier and broke his neck, then dished out a roundhouse kick at a passing Itoonimati mouse. She grabbed his FN FAL and shot two other soldiers, before climbing up a ladder to the house and shooting a rabbit trying to set it alight.

Bubble caught up quickly enough, and took on three soldiers with her bare hands. Reluctantly, Princess Bubbles joined in, killing one of them. As much as she hated Bubble for how she acted, she had saved her life. No amount of harsh words could make that in to a lie. Bubble broke the neck of one expertly, and Princess Bubbles dished out a powerful roundhouse kick to the last one. Bubble finished him off, slitting his throat with a knife from his own belt.

"Listen, Princess, I'm sorry-"Began the cat, but Princess Bubbles cut her off.

"Save it. If we survive this you can tell me later."

Three resistance Toons joined them.

"Alright, who have they got in there?" Bubble asked a small blue mouse.

"I don't know much, I only know that she's a duck. They have her inside at gunpoint – but she has all of our secrets. And I managed to talk to Flippy; he says she has to get out of there now. I showed him a photograph of her. He doesn't want her dead under any circumstances." The mouse explained.

"What he says goes. Come on, let's get in there. I'll go through the chimney and take out the guards in the back room. Princess will burst through the windows on my mark and finish off those guys. You three will burst through the front door, and give us support." Bubble told them the plan quickly. "Let's get in there before they wreck her pretty face." She added darkly.

"Not yet! We're getting guns soon! Hold on. They have shotguns; we'll never survive without being armed." The blue mouse squeaked.

"How long is it until we get the weapons?" Bubble asked impatiently.

Lil Oldman popped up behind them.

"Now." He told them. He passed Bubble an AK-47, Princess Bubbles an Enfield, an Ak74u to the blue mouse, and two double barrelled shotguns to the remaining Toons. "Good luck in there."

He then dashed off. Bubble climbed to the roof.

"Remember the plan." She told them.

Princess Bubbles got to the window. She couldn't see anybody or anything because of curtains, but then she heard gunfire.

"Take that you scum!" Bubble screamed.

"MARK!" She yelled even louder. Princess Bubbles leapt in and started firing as the other three kicked down the front door.

She let them have it. Three identical red dogs were stood in there and each one took at least five bullets. They fell to the floor and died almost instantly due to her good aim. She caught sight of a duck tied up in a chair, but had no time to look any more as enemy reinforcements burst in through a different window. The other three got in and took care of it.

She looked again at the duck, and gasped.

It was Barnacle Bessie.

"Bessie, I haven't seen you for so long!" Bubbles gasped. Then, she added, "Are you okay?"

Bessie shook her head.

"I-I'm fine, b-but…."

"It's alright Bessie, just tell me what happened." Princess Bubbles said calmly.

"I'm pregnant with Fowl Play's baby!" Bessie blurted suddenly.

"How…?" Princess Bubbles asked, confused.

"DNA; blood. The Itoonimati told me what happened to him and started testing what they could do with the DNA. They injected his blood they got from somewhere. But… what if the babies have been harmed?"


	9. Chapter 9: Traitor

"What do you mean 'babies'? You said you were only pregnant with one." Princess Bubbles objected.

"Who knows? I could have twins." Bessie said. "Just get me out of these ropes!" She added impatiently. Princess Bubbles untied her and Bessie got off the chair. Bubble entered the room and Princess Bubbles explained the situation.

"We can't move her." Bubble decided. "I'll check the baby… or babies. Dogtag, you contact the medics and snipers and get them over here. They didn't defend this house well enough but _we_ will. Hurry!"

One of the three resistance Toons nodded, a red-furred dog with a huge scar down his face, and took the phone.

He quickly dialled five numbers in and waited, and then started speaking urgently.

"Alright, I need Pinky, Pixie, and Sleepfish over here." He said in a deep voice. "Send in six other combat Toons of your choice as well."

Although Sleepfish had been a part of her life for some time, due to the situation it took her a while to recognise his name. "Oh! Sleepfish is coming!" She gasped.

"Do you know him?" Bubble asked, suspiciously.

"Yes, he had been helping me until I got captured. Flippy saved me and I ended up here." Princess Bubbles explained. "I can't wait to see him."

"You'll have to wait a little longer." Dogtag told her in his deep voice. "Sleepfish is coming last, and he's the medic. You three are leaving as soon as this place is secure, so you can take care of Flippy's plan."

"How do you know about _that?_" Princess Bubbles asked.

"I was there. Sniping, I overheard your conversation and I made a plan. It was interrupted unfortunately, but it should be back on track. I have arranged a weapons crate to be in the old shut down gag shop. It has submachine guns and ammo, as well as frag grenades, flash bangs, two Molotov cocktails and a shotgun to shoot locks with, since it's best to save your submachine gun ammo for battles." Dogtag told them. "Once you've retrieved it, you'll storm in to the Hall and find Flippy. From there, you'll follow him. Not many changes to the original." He added.

Bubble sighed. "Whatever. We'll go soon."

Suddenly, Toons burst in.

"We're here to secure the place." A pink cat said.

"Well, let's go then." Princess Bubbles muttered. "Tell Sleepfish I'm alive!" She added as she walked out the door.

Bubble And Princess Bubbles ran through the battlefield to the gag shop and Bubble kicked the door down while Princess kept watch. When they were in, they found the state of the shop had fell in to disrepair. The counter was stained with cream. The shelves were full of mould and the stench of sour cream filled the air. Old, charred sticks of dynamite lay on the floor and the walls had hundreds of cracks in them. Cobwebs and dust gathered on the walls, in corners and on the counter. They also saw a huge crate, and burst it open. Inside, they grabbed all the ammo for Ak74u's that they could manage, then five frags and one flash bang each. They then took the Ak74u's and the one shotgun was taken by Bubble. "Let's go, Princess." She said. Princess Bubbles nodded and exited the building. She saw five Itoonimati soldiers about to execute a small child. Princess Bubbles was filled with unimaginable, unstoppable rage and hatred. She fired her weapon at the dogs. "You are SCUM!" Bubble yelled angrily, then, once Princess Bubbles had finished the evil Toons, Bubble turned to her.

"I'll get the child to the medics. Go on ahead, I'll catch up." She puffed, before running off to help the small mouse. Princess Bubbles ran to the Toon Hall, blotting out the fighting. She had just seen pure evil and cruelty, and she felt so small in the face of complete and utter hatred and power. She knew she had to fight back now, had to do something to stop the nightmare from blocking out all hope, light, love and kindness and enslaving innocent, hardworking Toons who may otherwise have a bright future. She was utterly convinced that she would need to carry out Flippy's task, and send a message to the Itoonimati; that they would not back down, would not be enslaved, and would forever have hope, no matter how hard the Itoonimati tried to annihilate it. To the rest of the world, that they had not forgotten them. They would not let them all die for the sake of a Toon's greed. She felt new hope rising in her; evil may have just risen higher than ever before, but even then five soldiers could not kill a small child, for those who would fight against the Itoonimati were many, and nobody would ever give up on this cause. She knew at that moment that they would survive and win the battle, or at least strike some sort of blow before retreating. She entered Toon Hall at last, to see Flippy and Salem waiting.

"You got here at last." Salem said bluntly. "Let's continue and mess up their dreams of power."

They all nodded and Flippy grinned. "Yeah, this will be fun. I can't wait to see some fresh Itoonimati blood!" He hissed. Bubbles nodded.

"You know, I saw the scum trying to kill a kid! I stopped them. But let's get revenge on the rest of them, eh?"

Flippy walked to a small, out of the way shelf near the space where the Silly Meter used to be, and took out a book. This revealed a light switch the Flippy activated. He then stood back as the shelf rotated to show a small screen with buttons. He typed in 'Exodus Genesis Tango Five' and pressed the enter key. The shelf sunk to the ground and Flippy stepped in to an elevator the shelf had hidden. The elevator opened. "The shelf isn't the real defence." Flippy explained. "The elevator is made out of iron, steel and titanium. Touching it without having entered the code would give you an electric shock that would kill you in seconds. If you attached an explosive, the charge would detonate immediately; the elevator would remain intact but whoever planted the bomb would find themselves with a rather large hole in their stomach." Suddenly a rather large explosion was heard.

"What's going on?" Princess Bubbles hissed.

"More fighting. The Rebels are pushing forwards. But they won't discriminate with their fire!" Flippy yelled over gunfire and explosions. "Come on, let's get to the power and take out their comms."

Flippy walked through the elevator and pressed the down button. The elevator moved down at an alarmingly fast pace. In just five seconds they had arrived at the bottom. They exited to see two oblivious mice talking. Flippy held up his hand to signal they should stay put.

"I just got a message in my headset." One mouse said. "They broke down the computer security, now they just need to connect it to our own missile silo."

"I don't even see why we're doing this. It would be easier to send it from here or use our own operating system."

"I told you a million times. Our missiles can only be launched from our own silo since they need to hit the exact target and the only way to do that is to fire from there, and our operating system didn't get updated on the new missiles. This system, however, had a similar design and we found the update was easier to implement here since we wouldn't have to code another part of the system."

"Oh, whatever. We'd better keep an eye on that elevator." The second muttered and turned around. Flippy and Salem fired their submachine guns at the mice.

"We know the plan at least. I know where the power is, and we can shut down the connection. It'll corrupt their OS and practically clear all of their antivirus defences. Cyber warfare sounds like a possibility. We'd better hurry, though; this is the best place to upload something in the Tooniverse. For a complicated upload we'd have about five minutes."

"No time to waste then." Princess Bubbles said. "Let's get to that power switch."

"Lead the way Flip." Salem said.

"I'm getting old. You take point."

"Whatever you say; where's the switch gone?" Salem asked.

"There's a trapdoor near the mouse. Go down the ladder and there's a hall; open the third door on the right. Press the big red button and it will open the big door here. I'll enter the code in to a screen and in that room a computer will rise up. I'll put my hand on it and I'll de-activate the power through it." Flippy told them.

"Nothing complicated, I'm glad." Muttered Salem, but Princess Bubbles was already at the trapdoor. She opened it up and dashed off. Salem ran after her.

They arrived in the room and pressed the button. Seconds later the computer rose up. About thirty seconds in the future, Flippy was there, and he placed his hand on it.

"Damn…" He muttered. "It's been changed. We're late!" He hissed. "I never told Fowl Play about this damn place… I never told anybody… or the code… the room… never gave authorisation…."

"So what do we _do_?" Salem snapped.

Flippy started typing furiously. He gave a cry of triumph.

"I got it delayed! Now I can blow the place."

"Wait, wait, _what do you mean blow_ the place? This place has NUCLEAR WARHEADS." Princess Bubbles yelled. Flippy paused.

"Oh. Yeah. Didn't think of that…"

Salem shook her head. "It's easy, see? We just need to blow the computers. Without them they won't be able to complete the upload."

Flippy nodded. "Okay, Salem, I've got some C4. Use it on all the computers. Princess, go with her. I'll see if I can find a way around the security they put up." He commanded, pulling out several pieces of C4. They ran down the hall, planting C4 on every computer. Finally, Salem blew them.

Flippy ran to them.

"I heard the explosions. Now let's get the _hell_ out of here before the Itoonimati get here." Flippy said. "They'll certainly be attracted. I got rid of the power, too."

"Okay, let's—"

A dog burst in to the room. "Not so fast." He snarled, took a revolver out of his pocket, and shot Salem right in the face. Flippy roared, but the dog turned his gun on him.

"You thought, all this time, I was loyal. But the Itoonimati are masters. They are patient, strong, and unbeatable. What you did…. Was pointless. You may have saved yourselves from being killed, but it is only temporary. We are experts at planning. We are pure. Our ascension to power was cloaked perfectly. And now, nothing, not even all the 'rebels' you could imagine, can harm us."

He fired again, and hit Princess Bubbles in the chest. It didn't kill her, but it was powerful, and she fell to the floor, losing her consciousness. The last thing she saw was Sleepfish. He was the dog who had done this.

_Traitor._


	10. Chapter 10

A Toon stood on a raised platform at the front of a huge hall, filled with other Toons, who were eagerly watching, hardly daring to blink, taking in the image of this Toon. Mumbling filled the crowd as they watched two armed guards bring in a sienna dog and push through the crowd, placing him next to the Toon. More Toons started to speak as they realised who the new arrival was, and speculated on why they had been brought to such a large event. Some suggested that they had obtained victory, and this agent was the one who had struck the final blow to their enemies. Others said that perhaps this agent was being given as huge promotion to leader of an important squad. More still believed that perhaps he was going to lead each one of them to battle. But none of these were the reason for him being there, nor was it the reason they had been dragged out of bed at 3.00 AM in the morning.

The Toon in the front raised his hand to indicate silence. At once the Toons shut up, knowing that punishment would be served if they didn't. They treated this Toon like a God.

"Thank you." The Toon said. "I have gathered you all to witness a revolutionary event. Know that when the future members of our organisation look back, they will mark this as an important milestone in the history of this group. For today, we will renew our absolute power over Toontown, and those who inhabit it. Those who choose to act against us will find that they are not, as they had hoped, more free, but instead completely under our control, not only in this life, which they will find is short, but in death. And those who remember this Toon will not remember them as a person, but as an object controlled and ordered by the Itoonimati. We must preserve this, if we are to crush resistance against us."

The crowd cheered at the speech.

"Yes, thank you, thank you." The Toon said. "But despite this, we must continue to find new ways of fighting our enemies, of crushing those who do not deserve life as we do! We must purge Toontown of those who turn away from our path, who are not worthy of the life we allow them to have! And we must, therefore, evolve! Create new ways of showing them who truly controls this world! Who will we not tolerate?"

The crowd shouted back, "Traitors! Weaklings! Rebels!"

He nodded. "Yes, that is the truth. Remember our ancestors, who when capturing one of these Toons, would strap them to a chair and burn them alive? We would make them feel the flame that would carve us in to their souls, as they should?"

The crowd all cheered, knowing of the ancient execution technique, which was actually still carried on today.

"Well, today we will erase that! Create a new method of destroying our targets! And we have a traitor here," – he indicated the sienna dog – "who will test out our new idea!"

The sienna dog shook his head desperately. "Please, my brothers, my sisters! I have not betrayed you! I stayed strong in the face of the outsiders! You must believe me! You must save me!" He begged.

"Shut up, Sleepfish!" The Toon yelled, and kicked the dog in the face. "I will show you agony!"

He then turned to the crowd. "I know some of you will dislike this new technique and method. However, you must give this a chance. It will still carve us in to their brain! Allow me to demonstrate!" He yelled. He then strapped Sleepfish to a huge chair. He pulled a dagger out of his belt. Then, he carefully carved a pyramid, then an eye inside the pyramid, on the dog's stomach. "The symbol of our All Seeing Eye." He commented once finished.

He then took a syringe from his belt. "This is a small syringe of a chemical that is found in one of the uninhabitable regions of our world. It is poison that, as soon as it enters the bloodstream, will kill your blood cells and clot blood up. It will burst veins and damage the heart. As the blood cells die off, the heart is also attacked, and will burn up. Finally, the heart will no longer be able to function, as blood vessels burst. This will result in a painful, slow death!" The Toon explained. "The less poison injected, the less pain there will be. Let's try a small amount first." He said, and injected the chemical. The dog's face contorted in pain, but he managed to keep from crying out. The Toon grinned fiendishly. "He's in pain, let's increase the dosage."

Sleepfish shook his head. "Please, please, not like this. Not like this." He sobbed.

"We are too far in to end it now!" The Toon laughed, and injected more poison.

Sleepfish cried out. Agony coursed through his body, and he shook his head. "There's an antidote, there must be. Give me it, please."

The crowd laughed as the Toon injected more. He screamed out as he felt unimaginable agony take over. Finally, his screaming was cut short and he slumped in the chair.

"I am pleased. For countless weeks we have been working towards this new method of execution. This symbolises our continuing power over lives, while always staying ahead of those that resist our influence. I hope you all remember this day; for this new execution ritual will one day be recognised as one of the larger symbolic rituals, and will be used more than any of you here anticipate. But as we head in to our brave new world that we will create, we must take only the worthy with us. Those who are not absolutely dedicated to our organisation, those who are not worthy of the absolute power we will obtain over every single natural and unnatural thing in this world must be removed. Permanently. And, if you think you can leave, you are dead wrong. Those who try to leave will be executed on the spot. You cannot escape now. All you can do is go on more missions – mostly against resistance in Toontown Central – and hope that you can redeem yourselves. Now, you can go and get more sleep, or return to your guard post, but do not forget to turn off the sentry turrets that were temporarily activated in your absence. They use a lot of power rapidly just being active, which is why we don't use them permanently."

The Toons in the crowd slowly walked away, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep before waking up again and finding a mission to ensure their own safety over the coming weeks. Hopefully, some reasoned, if they were deployed to life-risking missions repeatedly, their leaders would see how loyal to the order they were.

Princess Bubbles sat at the table, having just woken up. Flippy was also sitting there. He had been awake longer.

"Where are we?" Princess Bubbles asked Flippy. "I'm sure this can't be right. He killed Salem. I passed out. What about you? Where are we? How are we even _alive?_"

Flippy explained, "Well, after Sleepfish – I'm assuming that's his name - killed Salem and shot you, I tried to grab the gun of him, but he was fast and shot me. But then, some sort of beeping noise came from his watch, and he looked at it. I guess he had to return immediately, because he didn't confirm the kills. I heard some running towards us, so I guess one of our allies got us and patched us up."

Princess Bubbles took it in, then nodded, and went to a large fridge. "I'm super hungry. I hope there's actually something in here." She said, and then opened it. She groaned.

"There's nothing in here we can eat."

Flippy smiled. "It's time to show my hidden talent. What's inside?"

She looked again.

"A pack of eight eggs, two big milk bottles, a bag of parsley, there's a bag of mint next to the parsley… oh, some cheese, too. Parmesan, I think. Lots of scallions in a little bag too. And for some reason they keep salt and black pepper in here too."

"That's just what I need. Explore this place a little, scream if you need help."

"Alright, leave it up to me." She snorted, and then exited the room that contained a stove, a fridge, two old beds and a TV. It was all you needed for a tiny house.

She walked down a hall and checked out the closest door. It was locked. She looked around for a key box, but there was nothing of the sort. Sighing, she tried another, which was also locked. Finally, she tried the third door, which was unlocked. The room was rather large; there was a light bulb, but it wouldn't turn on, so she was left to explore the room in complete darkness. She felt around and found a small chest. She opened it up and grabbed what was inside. Gripping it, she walked for the hall.

When she was back in the light, she saw what she was holding was a small toy car. She'd stumbled in to a child's room. Suddenly, however, it split apart and revealed a key. Grinning, she tried on the door she'd tried last. However, it was the wrong key. She tried it on the first and it opened. She entered and flicked on the light to reveal a small room stocked with first aid kits and syringes used for taking blood to donate.

"Hospital?" She guessed.

"Hey, Bubbles! Come on over here!"

Flippy was calling for her.

She entered the room and was surprised to find two cheese omelettes on the table. She licked her lips.

"That is a talent…" She muttered.

"I know." Flippy said, grinning. He went over to a small shelf with some cutlery inside, getting a knife and fork for himself, and a knife and fork for Princess Bubbles.

"Tuck in."

She started eating straight away. "Mm, this is yummy." She said between bites. "You can really make something out of nothing. You should be on a butter commercial."

She wolfed the rest down quickly, but Flippy, being a master at eating, was faster to finish the meal. Stifling a burp, he put the two plates in a dishwasher. Then, he exited the room.

"Where are you going?" She asked. "Wait!"

"What? I'm just finding a shower." He said. "It's not like I'm going off to have some grand adventure out at sea."

Princess Bubbles nodded. "Of course."

Flippy went to look for a shower, and Princess Bubbles smiled. Even during the chaos, they could still have twenty minutes of a normal life before being pulled back to the battle they knew they would soon be fighting.


	11. Chapter 11: Making a comeback

Flippy and Princess Bubbles had tried several times to leave the mystery building, each time with no success. They had come to conclusion that they had been imprisoned there, either so they would eventually starve, or so they would eventually be moved and were being kept there while their captors organised everything. The tension was high, and they found themselves losing hope of survival.

"The only thing we can do is sleep another night, then." Flippy said. "I'm sure they have better plans than to watch us starve," he added grimly.

"Whoever it is has us backed in to a corner. We can't really do anything… but like you said, they'd probably enjoy seeing us suffer from something else. It would probably be something more painful."

Flippy then settled down to sleep. "Bubbles, stay awake for a while, then wake me up. I have a really bad feeling that the guy up there has something planned." He told her, pulling a shiny combat knife from his pocket. "You'll need this. It's the best defence we'll have if they try to attack." He told her.

Princess Bubbles turned the light off, cloaking the cabinets and dark green wall in complete darkness.

"I can't believe it… how did we go from two Toons just living their lives, in your case living your death, to a pair of captives who could be killed any moment if the Toon up there decides it?" She pondered.

Suddenly, a blast was heard, and a note drifted down through a small hole. Flippy sharply stood up and hit his head on a cabinet.

Princess Bubbles ran to the light switch turning it on, while Flippy took the note.

"It says 'you're lucky I'm forgiving. Don't worry, no harm will come to you while you are here, I will keep you alive as long as it takes. Just please be patient, and do not attempt an escape. I have waited a long time for this, and must prepare to talk to you. If you succeed in leaving, both parties involved in this situation will have lost an advantage that may well keep them alive.'"

Princess Bubbles growled. "That note doesn't make me feel any safer."

Another note dropped down. It read 'trust me, it would be easy if you knew my identity, or perhaps considerably harder due to recent events.'

"Whatever, I'm getting some shut-eye. Be on your guard Princess."

Flippy soon commenced snoring, and Princess Bubbles stayed awake, a very grim, unsettled feeling growing in her stomach.

The next morning, one more note was found, Princess Bubbles having fallen asleep on the job. She had fortunately woken earlier than Flippy, and pretended that she had pulled an all-nighter.

"You could have been killed. What if you'd fallen asleep?" He scolded.

She rolled her eyes. "Relax, Flips. Read that note." She pointed to it.

He picked it up.

He frowned. "It says 'they are coming. I must accelerate the procedure. It really isn't as sinister as it sounds. Meet me in the room full of toys'".

Princess Bubbles shrugged, clutching the blade. "We're gonna meet this Toon eventually. Let's get it over with…"

They made their way to the aforementioned room, and a figure cloaked in darkness greeted them. He observed them, using the slight light provided.

"Yes, I remember both of you. It's been a long time since we talked face to face, and all of us have changed, it would seem."

Princess Bubbles frowned. "I know your voice. Who _are_ you? You're so familiar! Just tell us, coward."

The Toon laughed. "So first you stab me, then you burn me… then you call me a coward! Nice way to treat a friend, Bubbles."

Princess Bubbles gasped, and Flippy narrowed his eyes. "Fowl Play!" She gasped, and to confirm this, he stepped out of darkness. "It's been a long time. How have you been? I've been _really _busy being dead. You know, after you _murdered_ me."

"You did _what_?" Flippy gasped in surprise.

"You already know what happened… and you are usually so forgiving!" She addressed them both.

Flippy laughed. "Well, at least two of us played Portal 2."

Fowl Play grinned. "Relax, Bubbles. I don't blame you, I blame Sleepfish. Anyway, the last time _I_ talked to you was when Flippy 'died'. A mysterious group of Toons kidnapped me and added an extra skin to me, and added a device to my brain, controlling every word I said, forcing me to simply watch what I did. At first I thought they had cursed me… but once Sleepfish tricked you in to killing me I realised they knew about his plan, adding it to stop me from dying. Once that skin was gone, the device failed, but the flames stopped once they'd burned through the suit due to some strange properties. I headed to Toontown Central on foot, and saw you, Flippy, and some black cat heading in to that facility. I would have waited outside for you, but I saw Sleepfish follow you and figured he was going to finish the job. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't keep up. I found you and put you in this safe-house… but the cat was already dead, so I buried her."

Flippy shook his head. "That confirms it, then. She had her whole life ahead of her." He was quiet for a moment, as were the other two, before he growled.

"Fine. They want to take from us? _Fine._ I don't give up, and neither do either of you. We're going to make sure every Toon in this world knows that they don't have to fear them. That they don't _have_ to submit. That they have free will, and damn it, we're going to make them all pay!"

"That's the Flippy we all know and love. There's a marine base nearby, pretty much abandoned. We can grab some guns and ammo, then head to a close prison. They have lots of angry prisoners. If we save 'em from execution and start a riot, we can overrun Itoonimati forces in the area. They'll be forced to bring some soldiers out of Donald's dock, and the rebels there will have it easy. Then we'll vanish and destroy the Itoonimati's supply line in Daisy Gardens. Good plan?"

Flippy grinned. "The best I've heard for a long time."

**Well, another chapter comes to a close. Did I shock you? I hope I did. Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12: You Are Not Alone

"So, we're all re-united. It's time we get to work on that plan; it may not be as easy as I first thought to overcome the Itoonimati without extra assistance. Breaching the prison will be the main problem, along with carrying all of the weapons." Fowl Play told them. "If only we had some sort of army. But it looks like we're all out of friends, since they're either dead, or turned against us. We can't bring Toons out of the playgrounds where they are fighting…"

Flippy smiled. "I just had a light bulb moment. Why did you try to kill me… or, more specifically, who did you try to kill me _for?_"

Princess Bubbles gasped. "That's it! It's time to call in a few favours!"

Fowl Play took a second to realise what they meant. "Of course! We'll get the Cogs to help us out!" He cried. "It's perfect!"

Princess Bubbles grabbed a map off Fowl Play, unfolding it.

"According to this, the nearest cog neighbourhood is close. About a five minute jog!"

Fowl Play grinned. "I thought we were all out of friends. We can assemble a few of our pals… the Cogs, I bet _some_ of the New Allies trust me, and most aren't fighting right now."

Flippy nodded. "I have a couple of old body guards whose entire life revolves around serving me."

"It's time I got going. Look after this place, guys." Fowl Play said.

"Oh noooo you don't. I'm not losing you again, Fowl Play." Princess Bubbles said to him. "We work as a _team._"

"Alright then… Flippy, watch this place. The Itoonimati may try to set up an ambush position. I need you to call me if you do." He said to Flippy, taking out two brand new phones. "My number is already a contact on the list. Good luck."

Princess Bubbles and Fowl Play started their short walk to the Cog Neighbourhood. Cog Neighbourhoods were put up after Fowl Play was elected, as some Toons were a danger to Cogs, still carrying out the murders of cogs. They therefore set up a series of eighteen Cog Neighbourhoods where cogs could do business. Trading and politics would still take place. Cogs could enter Toon Neighbourhoods as Toons could enter Cog Neighbourhoods, but there were security teams that searched you and ensured that you were not a list of dangerous people before allowing you any access.

They made it to the gates. Nobody was standing guard. It was hardly surprising given the situation.

They both stopped walking. "What do you think we'll find in there… the place will probably be deserted." Princess Bubbles said.

Fowl Play thought about it. "Poor guys in there wouldn't stand a chance. They'd have used cog attacks… and gotten shot so many times all of their oil would leak out." Fowl Play said, feeling concerned.

There were gunshots coming from inside the building. Cogs were screaming in their automated voice, and Toons were snarling in anger.

"Well, we'd best go introduce ourselves." Princess Bubbles said, opening the large, iron gate.

The Cogs had really let the place go. It was a dreary yard full of spilled oil containers and crates with huge cracks in them. A few cabins were set up, obviously for sleeping in, and in the centre of the camp was a statue. The statue was of Fowl Play himself, but it was now barely recognisable, as oil, dust and mud covered it. There were a lot of empty cans of oil and petrol on the floor. Some powered down Goons lay on the floor; these were obviously guarding the camp, but they had run out of power and nobody had recharged them.

Fowl Play knew the place; when it was set up, it was a very successful Cog Camp. This was because it had a mini-factory like all camps, but this one produced oil instead of the residents being dependant on oil in the pipelines, and it powered itself with an environmentally friendly method; there was a series of pipes that reached underground, taking in natural resources, filtering out the parts they did not need. Because it was not _all_ taken, it had time to regrow, even underground, and thus they could continue to take it in forever. This created electricity that powered machines inside the camp. They also had an extra factory that created new gadgets.

All of the hard work the Cogs and Toons had put in to it had gone to waste now, as the factories were wrecked and some parts were still ablaze.

The worst part was that a yellow-bodied cat with brown arms and red legs, an all-green mouse and a dog with green legs (the rest of him was blue) were facing eighteen Cogs, who were cowering underneath their glares. They had brought with them a dusty red crate, presumably full of ammunition and weapons, but it was out of reach to the Cogs, as it was behind the three Toons. The Toons in question were holding assault rifles, pointed at the Cogs.

Princess Bubbles moved to reach the Toons, but Fowl Play held up a hand to indicate for her to not move any closer.

They managed to catch some speech; the mouse was talking.

"You are an abomination. Years ago, our forefathers hunted down you, the scum of the Tooniverse, killing each one of you. Then, we decided to allow the public to clean you up… but they failed, and two groups clashed against our wishes; the Allies and the Raiders. The Raiders, clearly the superior group, defeated the equally disgusting Allies. However, despite their wishes to help you, not a single Cog stepped up to fight with them. It was only when you were forced in to action that you aided the New Allies. You were never meant to be free, because you must know, Toons are superior to any Cog. And you are even lower than the Toons that rebel. Now face the truth! You will die!" The mouse yelled.

His two allies cheered, and the Cogs cowered even more, terrified.

"Execute them," the cat said in a gravelly voice. They pointed their guns at the Cogs.

"Who to kill first, I wonder?" The dog laughed coldly. He prepared to put an end to a Cog's life, but Fowl Play and Princess Bubbles had other ideas, Princess Bubbles taking her blade and charging. Fowl Play took out his own knife and ran with her, skipping over the Goons and what he had presumed earlier to be scrap but what was upon closer inspection clearly crumpled bodies of small Cogs.

Princess Bubbles was the first to reach the Toons, and yelled at them.

"You sure you want to pick a fight with them? We're here too!" She cried angrily. The mouse turned, and she took him out, stabbing him straight in the throat. As she pulled it out, the dog prepared to finish it, his finger about to pull the trigger, but Fowl Play threw his knife, and it hit the dog in his arm. Princess Bubbles got her own, and stabbed him five times in the chest.

The Cogs charged at the remaining (and terrified) Itoonimati agent. He was lost in a mass of furious, cheering cogs that kicked, stamped and punched him. He groaned as they put him down and Fowl Play caught up to watch.

He opened up the box, and as he had guessed, it was full of extra weapons. He grabbed a pistol and made his way to the crowd. He looked down on the bleeding, bruised Toon.

He sighed.

"Why? Why did you have to waste your life on them?" he muttered quietly, and the cat spat on his striped T-shirt.

"Why did _you_ go along with the inferior Rebels? You are an idiot to not have joined us when you had the chance!" he hissed. Fowl Play shot him in the head, ending his life.

He exited the crowd. A Big Cheese approached him.

"I and my fellow Cogs thank you for your assistance. We would all have perished if you had not intervened." The Cog said.

"It's no problem. They all need to pay for their crimes." He said, looking sideways at a dead Cog's body that lay near an oil soaked wall of the wall of a cabin.

"That was my cabin." The Big Cheese said. "Today, they strode in, the three of them. Most of the young Cogs were outside, playing. They shot them, and grabbed us all, dragging us out of our cabins… they blew up the factory, powered down the Goons that were chasing them around… they littered the camp with scrap, killed some of us at random, until there were only eighteen of us left, and lined us up. That's when you came in." He explained, his robotic voice stressed, and he obviously traumatised by the disaster.

"We are so, so sorry that we didn't get here earlier… we could have stopped them." Princess Bubbles said, a tear forming.

"It's not your fault," the Big Cheese said, smiling weakly. "The fact you came at all was a miracle. May I ask, though, who they are?"

"They're called the Itoonimati," Fowl Play started. "They were a secret group, taking control of the government and military of Toontown. Then, they made themselves known and massacred thousands of us. They killed so many… and they still kill us, but there is a rebellion, the public fighting back. And our fury is enough to fuel us for a long time. We won't give up… and we will aid the Cogs as well." He finished.

A Loan Shark broke away from the group.

"Hey, Big Cheese, the guys over there are already talking about getting revenge, about our counter-attack. What do we do?" He explained.

The Big Cheese turned to the pair, his eyes suddenly glowing with a new resolve.

"Well? What _do_ we do? Just tell us how to fight them, and we'll be right beside you." He asked.

Fowl Play smiled. "It's good to have your support. We will lead your men in to battle, and we will make sure they don't get away unpunished. We already have something in mind, actually."

The Big Cheese smiled. Nobody had ever called his Cogs 'men' before, and it was a huge compliment.

He then nodded. "I need to make sure the camp is well defended, so obviously we can't spare too many of our men, but is nine Cogs okay?" The Big Cheese asked.

"That would be perfect. I trust your men know how to shoot guns?" Fowl Play said.

"No, they don't know how to shoot guns but as soon as they're holding them, they'll receive information and instructions about how to do it. But remember, bullets do as much damage to them as to Toons. The metals we use aren't very strong, and bullets penetrate just as well." He added to Fowl Play grimly.

"We'll remember it." Fowl Play assured him.

The Loan Shark moved back to the group and got nine Cogs to come with them. He also carried the red crate over with them.

As Fowl Play prepared to lead his new comrades to the Itoonimati prison, the Big Cheese spoke up.

"May I ask who you two heroes are?"

"Of course." Fowl Play said. "I'm Fowl Play, and my friend is Princess Bubbles." He said, smiling. The Big Cheese's jaw dropped, and Fowl Play and Princess Bubbles took the Cogs from the camp, both grinning heavily.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to The King of Pop. He was an inspiration to many; let him be a hero and an idol even in death, and if he is alive, then allow him to enjoy his life. We will never forget you, MJ.


	13. Chapter 13: Jailbreak

Chapter 13

The nine Cogs following the Toons were quietly discussing something, probably what they were going to do. After all, Fowl Play and Princess Bubbles had not explained it; they had simply been instructed to get rifles from the crate and follow the Toons.

Fowl Play motioned for them to stop near the building that they had left earlier.

"Alright, now there's something I want you to know before we reach the objective." He said. "There will be one other Toon that will be accompanying us. He is known as… an enemy to Cogs. The fact that he is alive will also shock you."

"Please continue." A Double Talker said.

"Well, Flippy is our ally now." Gasps came from the crowd. "Now, he's not going to attempt to harm you. He is changed; he is no longer under the influence of the mental condition that caused him to harm Cogs."

The Cogs were outraged. Fast, quiet talking started in the crowd. Eventually, the Loan Shark that had addressed the Big Cheese stepped forwards.

"We accept his help… however; if he attempts to harm any of us we will immediately kill him. Those are our terms."

Fowl Play nodded. "We understand." They continued to the small building; it seemed brighter than before, as the sun started to set over Toontown, than it had when they left. Fowl Play found that he was optimistic. The Cogs were helping him, they had accepted Flippy (or at least weren't going to shoot him on sight) and one of their plans was in motion.

But for these good things, bad things were also pushing him down. The Itoonimati were raiding Cog Camps across Toontown and he couldn't stop all of them. Even as they attacked, civilians were being killed, and whenever they struck, the Itoonimati would learn more about them and adjust their defences.

However, he refused to allow these problems to push him down for too long. The only way he was going to defeat the Itoonimati was to put in effort and keep his head held high.

He stopped at the door.

"Bubbles, explain the mission to the Cogs while we go inside." He instructed her. She nodded and threw him an M16A2. He caught it and entered the building.

"How many Cogs are there?" Flippy asked him, leaning against the cracked wall.

"Nine. They're already armed; we found a crate full of weapons and ammunition." He said, giving Flippy the rifle.

"Excellent. Now, let's review the plan." He said, sinking in to a chair, and Fowl Play sat down too.

"Well, we'll lead the Cogs to the prison yard and I'll cause a stir with my explosives." He said. "Aside from the security guards there, more will come to investigate."

Flippy nodded. "Then what will we do?"

"Once they're drawn in, Princess Bubbles will snipe the guys manning the machine guns, and as the guards charge, the Cogs will ambush them and clear out the prison yard."

Flippy smiled. "We're getting to the good stuff."

"Once that's done, I'll climb up with you, and Princess Bubbles will watch our backs with the sniper rifle." He said. "We'll breach through a window and set up more explosives. You'll get out of the way and when the Itoonimati try to shoot me, you'll detonate them, killing the guards and signalling for the Cogs to move in. While we make our way to the control room, the Cogs will watch the rear to keep guards from coming in. We'll fight our way in to the control room where you can open up the cells and the Cogs will support the prisoners in their escape."

Flippy nodded. "Okay, let's go and start the party."

They left the building where Princess Bubbles had gotten the Cogs up to speed.

Fowl Play picked up his ACR that he had left on the floor.

"You all know the plan now. They've killed so many… done things to our world that nobody should allow. They've caused wars. You know, they don't really care about us! They never did! They used the generations as tools, not respected their rights! They made children _die_ just so they could continue this sick, twisted game. But I saw we bring an end to it, one mission at a time! That's why we're going to free their victims! We're going to make them pay, every last one of them, and then we're never going to let them reform! I declare our revolution today, with you, my friends and allies as my witnesses! Let's make this ripple even bigger than it already is!" Fowl Play made his speech fiercely, his heart really in to it. He used to listen to Toony Jackson, and now he understood his messages that he had given to the world.

Save the world, heal it, don't let the criminals continue. And now, united as one, he knew his allies and the Toons could do it.

So they made their way to the prison, and got in to position. Princess Bubbles lay down with her Barret 50. Cal in a good position.

"Good luck, you two." She said. It carried a heavier message.

Toontown had been ruled by these masters for so long and now they were fighting back. But they'd been at warfare and training longer than Fowl Play and Flippy, and they all knew there was a possibility they would be slaughtered the second they entered the prison, leaving Toontown in the hands of rebels who were slowly but surely losing the battle, and once the rebels were killed, Toontown would be the most disgusting, corrupted place imaginable, turned from a blossoming garden of potential to a huge, blazing forest of death and evil.

She spotted a Toon on the prison's roof. The prison was even worse than the Cog Camp; a hellish place. There was a huge prison yard with Pyramid statues in the yard. The windows were boarded up, and there were mine carts and whips lying on the floor, blood stains on the dark, cold walls. There was a small forest nearby, but it was burning, the smell of smoke making its way in to Fowl Play's nose. Some trees were already finished, charred pieces of what they used to be, fallen to the floor like the good Toons that had resisted capture, and now lay, in the middle of the yard, dead, undignified.

Fowl Play whimpered, as did Flippy and Princess Bubbles. Now it was cold hatred that propelled him on. His life, his family, friends and all the decent Toons he knew of – _gone_.

On the roof another guard had joined the first, and they chatted. She killed both quickly, and after a few seconds of pure confusion, ten guards came at them. They probably thought the Toons were fools, having no protection, but in their excitement to do a bit more killing, which seemed to be the motivation of these cruel Toons, they didn't even check for an ambush. Halfway there, the Cogs dashed out, firing. In a few bursts, three guards were killed. They turned around and Princess Bubbles took out another two, sending blood flying everywhere. In a controlled burst, Flippy took out two at once with his rifle. Fowl Play killed one, and the Cogs finished off the final two quickly.

Reloading, Fowl Play stood and in less than a second Flippy joined him. "Now." He murmured, and they sprinted. Guards were still coming out, but the Cogs and Princess kept them from causing trouble. They jumped and started climbing. Fowl Play caught a sight of the crimson sun, and grimaced. The sky was blood red, and if this was a prediction it was a very bad one. Once they were on the roof, Fowl Play shot the glass, but it was bullet-proof.

He pulled out his C4 and set it on the glass, and they backed away. "It's a bloody good thing you didn't use those explosives earlier like we said..." Flippy commented.

Fowl Play nodded, and hit the trigger, blowing the glass away. They jumped down to the floor and set up the explosives at the doors. Flippy hid by some crates, and fired his gun a few times. Sixteen guards charged in, their rough voices furious. There was cheering coming from behind one of the doors. The prisoners were starting an uprising!

He hit the trigger, killing twelve of them. No more gunshots were heard, the surviving Toons bleeding out. The Cogs rushed in and they navigated the rooms. Fowl Play looked around; blood stains were everywhere. The area was a nightmarish one; Toons that weren't cheering for their rescuers were injured, ill or dead. The Itoonimati had treated them badly. The walls were all grey, mirroring the misery that came from the Toons, most of which had given up hope until the Cogs and Toons arrived. The cells were packed and crammed full of Toons who had done nothing wrong.

It was then that Fowl Play realized just who he had went from to what he was now.

He had started his life as a simple Toon over Genesis, where Toons that weren't born directly in to Toontown came from. Genesis itself was a strange land where Toons could be for their whole lives before being picked by Mickey or Minnie and led to the Toontorial.

But he had been different, always been different, fighting the idea that Cogs were vermin, and at the peak of his glory was elected mayor. But then he'd become aware of the real owners of Toontown, and after realizing Sleepfish had informed him of this so that he could win his trust and stop him from rebelling later when he found the truth, and leading all of Toontown with him, he knew the world was so much darker than what he could imagine. He became more ready to murder, more heartless in a sense.

He and the Cogs entered a large room – the cell for rebels. There were thirty heavily armed guards there, but Fowl Play brought his friends in so quickly that the enemies had no time to react. They quickly killed ten, and Fowl Play closed in on one guard who was about to shoot Flippy, using his blade to finish him, then using his gun to take out three more. Flippy was quick and smart, taking out two guards at once by first grabbing one guard and slitting his throat, then spinning around and burying his blade in the other's left eye. Gunshots were heard all around as the two parties battled, taking cover behind boxes, barrels and whatever else they could. Fowl Play popped up to take out an enemy, but was instead shot in the stomach. He yelled out in pain and fell back, experiencing true agony.

A Cog rushed over to him and pushed him to cover, but after doing so, the Cog was shot in the head and died.

By now, Fowl Play's blood was all over the floor and he was fighting against consciousness. He heard Flippy yelling something and gunfire closer to him, but finally he lost his fight and passed out.

In seven hours, he awoke, in a tent, where he had been patched up Flippy and Princess Bubbles where there.

"Thank God you're alright!" Princess Bubbles squealed, and Flippy said, "I thought we'd lost you for a minute."

Fowl Play blinked, then asked groggily, "What happened?"

Flippy explained that after winning the battle, they sent the Cogs in to get to the control room. No Cogs died, since there was little resistance for some reason. Afterwards, the rebels and prisoners had set up tents, and helped patch up Fowl Play. The Cogs were returned to the camp where they grieved for the one Cog that had died.

Princess Bubbles finished with "All in all, we did pretty well."  
Fowl Play then drifted back to sleep, his dreams plagued by the Cog that had died for him, feeling desperately weak.

**This chapter is dedicated to my pal, The Storyteller From Space, my new Tortoise and the Toontown Central community.**


	14. Chapter 14: Am I Real?

Fowl Play's eyes opened to see the camp that had been set up ablaze. Toon's bodies littered the ground as an army of relentless Itoonimati soldiers advanced upon the small group the desperately fought off the attackers. He seemed oddly calm for a Toon viewing such a catastrophic event. Most rebels simply refused to retreat, and he thought that maybe they knew that imminent death was upon them if they ran. These Toons were doing their best to put a dent in the forces that were now coming faster and stronger than ever. He saw two rebels covering a young but skilled Toon as he made his way through the battlefield. One of the two turned around to see an Itoonimati elite agent charging towards him with a blade. The rebel was pushed to the ground and brutally killed. The second tried to take down the killer but found a bullet in his own head.

He saw Flippy in a torn up tent trying to revive a rebel. Just as this happened, he smiled. For some reason, he wished the Itoonimati would win this battle. He felt strong, fast, and intelligent – when had the rebel fools appreciated such skills as much as the Itoonimati?

His eyes snapped open once more to see that nobody was dying. He made a strange noise, probably out of the confusion he had about his feelings in the dream. Was his subconscious trying to communicate something dark, hidden inside his head? He would be the first to admit he had barely even been completely sane; the Bloodlust had certainly changed his head, and despite the mysterious disappearance of this state of mind, he still saw things in a darker way, and if he killed someone, he felt amazing. He tried to supress these feelings, but sometimes it became too much. He knew, of all people, that your subconscious was an important part of you. He knew that the Bloodlust was hiding in everybody, but only some got shaken up enough to release it. Had an event, like getting shot, triggered thoughts in him that favoured the Itoonimati instead of loathing them?

He had no more time to think.

His friends, Flippy and Princess Bubbles were talking about something. Flippy's head turned towards him. "Are you alright?" He grunted.

"Uh, sure. Bad dream."

"You sounded like a mouse," Princess Bubbles commented.

Fowl Play changed the subject. "What's the time?"

Flippy peeked out of the tent. "It's morning, actually. People are just waking up now. I'm not too confident about our chances if we stay here much longer."

Fowl Play's eyes darted to Flippy. In a strange way, he respected Flippy. After all, the old enemy that had murdered, betrayed and corrupted so many had been hijacked by The Bloodlust, hadn't he? Because of the respect for Flippy he wondered if maybe Flippy was right. But he was his own Toon. He was going to find out why.

"What makes you say that?" He asked quietly.

"Morale's low. I spent a few years in the army. There was a terrorist group that had all but taken over The Brrrgh, and I was a squad leader. I couldn't keep morale up, and they just…. Lost everything. They couldn't do it anymore. They _all _died, and almost took me with 'em, too. Damn, sometimes I wish they had."

"Remember when we were enemies?" Fowl Play started, "And I led the New Allies in to battle? Speeches needed to be made. Maybe we can keep morale up." Fowl Play suggested.

"I doubt it. To be honest, I don't care much anymore. The Bloodlust stays with you, y'know? It's what's kept me propelled through this entire thing. But I've lost all of it now. I'm tired. I don't want to fight any more. Just… go in and take the guy at the top out. If things work out, I'll go down as well too. That would take care of things neatly."

Princess Bubbles gasped. "How can you say that? You're part of the team! Just yesterday you were so enthusiastic!"

Flippy shook his head. "That was what I was _needed_ for. You know how long I've lived? It's been a long, long time. That was the last thing I'll ever be needed for!"

Fowl Play shook his head. "We still need you, Flippy."

Flippy smiled darkly. "You'd be okay. Remember this time last year? You were doing anything you could to kill me! Why change now?"  
Fowl Play sighed. "This team _needs_ you! We're young, and Princess Bubbles is the best at combat. I'm okay, but remember, I almost died yesterday, and I could barely hold my own if an attack happened. Princess Bubbles is good at that! You're good at strategizing; you've had years of experience."

Flippy nodded slowly. "Alright… I'll stick around. For the team's sake."

Princess Bubbles smiled. "That's the spirit! Now, how about we start causing some mayhem?"

Fowl Play grinned.

Flippy smiled slightly. "What have you got in mind?"

"Remember when the first attack happened, and we hit Toontown Central? I'm okay on the minigun. I bet _one_ rebel is a good pilot, and a small ground team could help disable anti-aircraft guns."

Flippy let the smile take over his full face. "And that doesn't have to be the end… what if we wire up Cogs to choppers? I bet a few system changes could make them control an entire helicopter, which would allow us to storm any Itoonimati strongholds."

Fowl Play shook his head. "The cog idea is suicide. My old IT advisor taught me a few things. You can hook a Cog up to any type of machine, but no matter what you change, they won't be able to go for more than eighty hours. Long enough for a strike, sure, but then, they wouldn't survived being pulled out. You couldn't leave 'em in, because after eighty hours, they'll shut down, and won't be re-activated until they're out of the machine, which will still kill them."

Flippy nodded. "I know that, but there are lots of Cogs. We don't have to tell them the truth. We could have an entire air force."

Fowl Play found anger filling his mind. "I thought you'd changed! You don't care about the Cogs at all, do you?" He snarled.

"That's all _you_ care about! We don't need those robots for much, do we? They're just as fragile as Toons, plus, they need oil! Without being hooked up to a system, they can't use it. They're more useless than Toons! Why not give them _one_ use?" Flippy countered.

Fowl Play stood quickly, just as Flippy did. "You don't _get_ it! They have emotions! Don't ask me how, but those robots can _feel_. They have the right to live! They shouldn't just be used to further the war!" Fowl Play shouted. Flippy took on a fighting stance.

"You fought a war with me over this topic, Fowl Play. I don't mind fighting you again about it!" He warned, his eyes growing darker, teeth bared.

Fowl Play raised his eyebrows. "You almost died in that war, let me remind you! You failed then, and if you want to fight me then _go ahead._ If I can't defend my friends, then what am I good for?"

Flippy tried to calm down. "I don't _really_ want this fight, but my plan is the only way to go. Going in without advanced technology wouldn't get us anywhere."

Fowl Play looked to Princess Bubbles for support, who had been carefully preparing to break up a fight.

She shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe he's right. We could use five or six of them. Let's face it… we have to make sacrifices to take down the Itoonimati. They've already got a huge number of advantages. I doubt that they'd flinch at this."

Fowl Play was furious. "This isn't Rebel talk! It's Itoonimati talk is what it is! This is _their_ sort of conflict. Go ahead, use 'em! But if you two think that these lives aren't important, you can't expect _me_ to help!" He steamed, then exited the tent.

The two didn't try to follow him. He knew that he'd recover from the argument and go back. He wouldn't support their campaign, but he wouldn't just leave. They knew that, too.

_I'll show them, _Fowl Play thought to himself. He walked towards the woods. He had no idea where they lead, but he couldn't stay there. The Rebels didn't stop him; it wasn't as if they could. He was a legend.

_I wonder if she cared that I was dead. Did Flippy? What about the others? My life was different, but will I be missed?_ Fowl Play wondered to himself. He continued to walk, but stopped all of a sudden. A twig had snapped. Somebody was there, too.

"Who is it?" He asked, quietly.

_Crack._

Another twig. He looked around desperately. If it was one of his friends, they'd reply. This was Itoonimati.

"I'm not weak, you know. Tell me who you are!" He snarled at the invisible attacker.

A small chuckle came from behind him. He spun around, but there was nobody there.

"Seriously? Don't be a coward! Come out from where you're hiding!" He barked angrily.

"Stop playing. I know you're terrified." A voice came from his left side. When he had turned, there was nobody there.

"Your reflexes are slow. I heard you were good at this!"

Fowl Play knew that it was from overhead. In the trees.

"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to make me go insane!" He yelled.

A soft thud came from behind him. He spun around. There was a cloaked cat.

"That was just a bit of fun. I don't need to make you insane. You already are. You think you're Fowl Play. That's proof right there!"

This puzzled him, but before he could react, he felt himself falling to the ground, unconsciousness taking over. He hit the ground with a thud.


	15. Chapter 15: War Torn

**Chapter 15**

Day 100 of the Toontown Central War

The Itoonimati's troops were beginning to get the upper hand in the Toontown Central War. The battle had lasted for one hundred days now; the Rebels were determined to defend it from the Itoonimati, and had received help from other playgrounds that weren't too troubled, because the Itoonimati were unable to hit them very hard at the time.

For a long time, there had been a no-man's-land by the gazebo, but the Itoonimati eventually advanced and the streets were all the Toons had left.

In Silly Street, in an abandoned, un-named building, seven Toons were planning out their defence strategy when the Itoonimati came that way. One Toon had a sniper rifle and was looking out the window.

"So, what are we going to do if they show up?" He asked the others.

A black cat called Toby with an old M60 machine gun replied.

"It's about time we got this place in order. James, your job is to snipe with your rifle if soldiers come too close, but don't shoot if they're far away, we want to ambush them. Lily, Spackle, set up some sandbags and furniture outside as cover and get back to me when you're done."

A blue duck called Spackle and a green cat called Lily nodded and ran off to complete the task.

"Toonatic, there's a lot of claymores in this bag. Don't worry… they're not ready to blow yet. You know how to change that." He grinned.

He pointed through the window. There was a single path, littered with rubble and overgrown plants. "See that part of the road there?" He pointed out section of the road that was covered in grass. "Plant a few claymores around it. Then, use the rest as you see fit, and get back to me once the task is complete. Save five claymores to fortify this building with." He instructed.

A blue-and-red dog nodded and rushed off.

"Super Fizzy," He started, "There's some plants over there to hide in. Take Violet and Sparky Thunderflash with you to that bit, and wait with your guns. If I radio you, jump out and ambush those guys!"

They rushed off, leaving him as the only Toon there. He knew that, although it didn't _seem_ important, it was the most important battle that would be fought for months. All the other streets had held the ground, but Silly Street hadn't been as much trouble, and this small group was the last serious, powerful resistance that could defend the place. If they were defeated, the enemies would loop through the street and come straight behind the others, taking Toontown Central for themselves.

If they won, maybe there'd be hope. After all, the Itoonimati was attacking relentlessly but their numbers were _not_ infinite, and at some point, if everybody kept it up, they'd be able to push them back to wherever they'd come from.

On the other side, if they lost the Toontown Central War, the Itoonimati would have a main broadcasting station, a larger supply line and a good amount of military bases, allowing them to advance quickly on the Rebels who, even at this point when they had the majority of playgrounds (even though they were clearly losing, as more and more of their numbers died in defence of a few metres) couldn't use these bases, due to lack of order or experience.

And he also knew that there _would_ be a battle soon. The Itoonimati were going all-out in the war with an aggressive strategy. After about ten minutes, everything was set up. He called Spackle, Lily and Toonatic back in. He met them downstairs.

"Listen up, guys... Aside from James, you'll be the only forces inside the building. The Itoonimati won't secure this building until they have looped around, probably. So, if we lose, grab James and hide. Once the soldiers have passed, Spackle, you're the fastest runner, so grab a light weapon and move to the rest of the streets. You'll have to move through the playground, so be really quick. Alert the guys there so they'll be watching their backs."

"Lily, it'll be your job to then try and secure the rest of the street, and stop more soldiers from advancing. You'll lead 'em. Toonatic, your job will be to fortify this building so you guys survive the night, because you won't be leaving for a while. James will snipe." He told them. "Gotcha, man." Spackle said, and flexed his muscles. Lily just nodded, and Toonatic mumbled something.

Looking out a different window, he looked at a house that had been destroyed by the Itoonimati a few weeks back before they were forced back… temporarily, at least.

A pile of rubble littered the ground around it, black and gray. A cracked painting of Mickey lay on the floor. A rifle with dried blood covering it lay on top of a pile of bricks, and the spilled contents of a bag with pictures of the inhabitants now-dead children and a small book lay there. Nobody wanted to bring the bodies out, saying it was a grave, a final resting place; but they all knew the real reason was that they didn't want to waste their strength on it. Toby felt himself choke up. The kids there had been murdered in cold blood, an entire family killed in seconds, some crushed and some dying of blood loss... It was sick.

He exited and set down the M60 on the sandbags, keeping an eye out for enemies. Canisters of ammo were already there, inside a bag that Toby always kept there.

_Boom._ An explosion in the distance was heard, along with the screaming of fast approaching enemies.

Toby was not brave. He had spent his life running from enemies; bullies, criminals, Loan Sharks (Not the Cog type, mind you) and then the Itoonimati. But as he got older, he realized one day he would die anyway. He didn't want to be running when it happened… and now, any hopes of running at the last minute were extinguished. At that moment, he knew with the utmost certainty that, no matter _how_ it happened, he would die that day. He could feel his death approaching, _stalking_ him, ready to pounce in seconds. He didn't back down, because in the same second, he felt fury and rage engulf him. He knew that the kids who'd been killed didn't deserve it. He wanted to avenge their deaths. He had to make his mark on the world. Now was the only real opportunity.

The first Itoonimati soldier came in to view, and after advancing for a small amount of time, was sniped. A larger group followed, sticking to cover and shadows as much as possible.

Toby saw how many of the enemies were coming behind the initial group. At least seventy soldiers moved.

"_Bloody_ hell!" He yelled, gritted his teeth and fired with his machine gun. James joined in, and blood spurted everywhere as the two worked together to do what they could, but the Itoonimati were smart. One Itoonimati dog holding a rocket launcher fired a missile.

"Oh sh-"He was cut off as he dived to the ground, the rocket hitting the wall, causing an explosion. He was so shocked and dazed by the experience that, even though he knew he had to, he did not get up straight away.

James desperately fired off more shots, but couldn't stop the group from advancing.  
"Bloody hell! Fizzy! Now!" Screamed Toby as he pushed himself up. The three Toons got up from the grass and fired off their rifles, taking out about ten of the soldiers that were stupid enough to advance without cover. Toby used the machine gun to fire at a Toon that had popped up from his cover to try and shoot him.

He sprayed his bullets as a huge group sprinted towards them. He killed most but the final dived at him, using his pistol to smash Toby in the face, about to fire a bullet in his face. Toby pulled his stone blade from his belt and stabbed the attacker repeatedly, grabbed his pistol to fire four shots in to the Toon's heart.

Getting up once more, he saw a vehicle with a minigun strapped to the top, firing at his group. He used the M60 to fire in to the vehicle and blew the engine, killing a large group around the truck.

He tried to fire at the evil, unrelenting attackers, but heard the sound he did _not _need to hear.

"Cover me!" He yelled, grabbing some ammo and beginning the process of reloading the gun.

"This is crazy…" He said to himself as more enemies ran at him.

He finished reloading the second a squad of Itoonimati soldiers burst out of a faster vehicle than what Toby had taken out before and joined the charge, leaving one to use the minigun on the car to keep the Toons down, and it worked. They couldn't move, knowing that the second they _did,_ they'd be shot, but all the while more Itoonimati soldiers moved forwards.

Toby knew that it was miraculous that nobody had died so far. In fact, thinking that was a sort of jinx; because suddenly, Sparky moved to try and stop the Itoonimati from moving closer, roaring in his odd voice, firing his rifle at the oncoming Toons. It was a suicidal act, and the dog knew it, but in doing so he killed twenty of the Toons, having shot ten and causing a few friendly fire incidents, taking the final down as he fell, his blade jerking upwards in his final act, digging in to the survivors left eye.

"_No!"_ Fizzy screamed.

The sky was red to Toby. The battle was not being won; the dead piled up, sure, but as this happened more enemies took the place of their fallen comrades.

Fizzy took his single grenade out and tossed it at the car firing the minigun. He himself was shot but it was worth it; the grenade hit the car and killed the inhabitant.

"Damn!" Screamed Toby. His friends were dying too quickly.

The huge group was taking it more slowly, unsure of themselves. Two enemies had died so far, whereas eighty six of theirs had.

_Attacking is always harder than defending._

And then Toby saw it. A huge tank was making its way towards the group. The Itoonimati was tired of playing games, they were bringing in the big guns…

"COME ON! SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" Toby shouted, suddenly so sure of himself. He stared at the tank that he knew was going to end his life… or at least be related to it. Rain started.

_How theatrical._

A real show for the Itoonimati… they knew now they could win. Although Toby knew there was a way out of this for his group, he wasn't sure what it was.

Storm clouds gathered in the sky. Thunder was heard, lighting was seen. Death was there, grasping everybody… Something huge was happening.

Toby knew he needed to stop the group, and the tank. That's when he noticed the body.

The Toon he'd stabbed to death earlier must have been in demolitions. He had Seven pieces of C4 and several pieces of tape.

The group would be next to the tank for a few seconds. The only way to stop both was cause a huge explosion, but if the tank got any closer Toby and his friends were doomed. The claymores had already detonated, and anyway, they wouldn't stop a tank.

He knew throwing the C4 from this distance wouldn't work. He had thirty seconds before the tank and group were perfectly aligned, but he was ready.

"Goodbye, everybody." He whispered it so quietly, and was so far away from the others that nobody could hear. He strapped all seven pieces on to his body and charged. Gunfire couldn't stop him as he determinedly made he was to the group.

He felt his last raindrop, heard his last lighting strike, thumbed the trigger and everything went dark as a huge explosion was heard and his body was torn apart.


	16. Chapter 16: Shocker

Pain and suffering is perhaps the best thing a member of the Itoonimati could witness. They love feeding off the situation, their sadistic minds drinking in all of the pain the victim is facing. They love to see the moment when the victim gives up and is utterly crushed, and the highest member of the organisation was no different, thinking at one point what Fowl Pay would say, do and think if he ever found out the whole truth. Realizing that he could now, in these times, that he could have the truth revealed to Fowl Play, he ordered his capture immediately.

His best operatives had waited for a week for Fowl Play to move in to a position where they could capture him, the pair waiting for their chance. And then, they got him.

As the first distracted him, the second put him to sleep with an injection.

Blinking, Fowl Play woke from his sleep. He remembered everything instantly, his surroundings prompting him to panic. He was inside a small cage, staring at other cages full of Toons. The room they were being kept in was grey and gloomy; it was simply a hall, cage after cage in sight. The walls that were visible were grey and had cobwebs forming on them. He looked at a pair of children in a cage, their eyes wide and terrified. His heart sank as he heard a door being opened, and he looked at the direction. Emerging from large double doors were three guards armed with sub-machine guns, their Itoonimati uniforms being grey with a pyramid at the centre of the shirt, the pants being standard grey. Everything was too _grey._

He knew the guards were coming for him somehow. He quickly planned to grab one of their guns, kill the others, and free the children, then the rest of them. His fury was unmatched as he saw more children, crying uncontrollably, some next to their dead parents. The Itoonimati were just too cruel.

"Fowl Play, you're coming with us," grunted a pig that then opened the cage and yanked him out. He tried his plan, but met a fist in the face.

He saw stars. "We're under orders not to kill you, but we can and _will_ wreck that face of yours!" Snarled a black cat.

He saw a red banner, with the pyramid again on it.

"You think you've won? You think you will triumph? You won't!" He cried.

As he was dragged through the doors, he saw he was in an office. A small office, with one Toon sat behind a desk.

"Have fun, sir." The cat said, tying Fowl Play to a chair. Looking out of the window, Fowl Play saw a rising sun, flowers growing on the hill, and a darkened sky. The beauty of the outside world was so ironic.

Once the cat was done, the guards left. Sat in front of Fowl Play was a yellow duck, looking strikingly like him.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you." The duck spoke. "My name is Goose Chase, and I am the head of this delightful little organisation that are sheltering you for the moment. You, my friend – and believe me, you are my friend – are quite a curious case. You fascinate me."

Fowl Play snarled, looked straight in to his eyes, and asked "What makes you so fascinated?"

"There is a one in six million chance of you ever existing," he started. "Your uniqueness is so fascinating, however, because the fact of the matter is, despite the environment, DNA and endless teachings, messages and suggestions, you are against the Itoonimati and the anti-cog movement so strongly that you would give your life for it."

Fowl Play rolled his eyes. "It may be hard for you to understand, but truth gets me through. Memories of my family, friends… it keeps me propelled. I _know_ what's right and wrong!" He said angrily.

"Thank you. I am genuinely grateful. You have steered our conversation the way I wanted it to go… you see, your friends are against your core beliefs, and you barely know your family. The people you surround yourself with are not the right people. Yet you still get on."

Fowl Play thought about this.

What did he mean? He knew his family! His memories of them _were_ a little vague, thinking about it, especially that of his father, but he still knew them. Goose Chase was trying to play a mind game. His face contorted with rage.

Stood near the Silly Street tunnel where the battle had occurred yesterday, Spackle, Lily, James and Toonatic stood in the rain, thunder booming ominously as the sky darkened, making the already horrible area gloomier than ever.

"So what do we do?" Lily asked.

"Violet wandered off… maybe we should go find her?" Suggested James, frowning. Voices were heard in the distance.

"Everybody shut up. Spackle, go ahead. Have a look at what's going on." James commanded.

Spackle nodded, and sprinted up the path. As they waited, James wondered about what would happen if the Itoonimati were up ahead. Their numbers were so small now, and they had about twenty-five per cent of the ammunition they had started with yesterday. Their explosives had detonated already. He thought about retreating, but they all knew that if the Itoonimati took Toontown Central – which they would, if they got past this street – they would have access to a supply line, a gigantic headquarters, several military bases and barracks, and even a huge bunker. They had the technology, skill and intelligence. The only thing preventing them from destroying everything was that they didn't have complete control of any one neighbourhood, even though they probably controlled at least three quarters of each.

He thought of several solutions, until he heard yelling. Looking up ahead, he saw Spackle and ten other Toons sprinting towards them.

"Don't shoot them!" Yelled Spackle over the wind. "They're on our side, bro!"

"Weapons down." James muttered, the other lowering the guns they had raised.

Spackle reached him, sweating and panting. The others were in a similar state.

"What happened? Who are they?" He questioned.

"They're rebels, they were trapped in an old building that collapsed. They'd been yelling for help, those were their voices! I pulled 'em out, but man, there were hundreds of Itoonimati coming, too. There were so many; like you never seen, dude…"

James' heart raced. More Itoonimati? He could now see, in the distance, a couple of uniformed Toons charging over the debris-littered road. They tripped over cracks and rocks every now and then, but it didn't matter, they were still coming, as determinedly as ever. Two of the rebels had been lugging a huge crate forwards, and they then opened it. Guns and ammunition were inside the box.

The Toons all grabbed these precious supplies quickly; they didn't have time, as the seasoned officers got ever closer.

"Come on, guys! Let's make 'em pay!" Spackle yelled, firing recklessly at the Toons, as did the rest of the rebels, but this time, they were faster and their body armour was slightly stronger. They were getting close and already firing, taking three of the rebels out.

Quiet, calm Lily charged forwards screaming, firing her newly-acquired MP5 at the small crowd that had made it their first, killing only five before she was taken down. She had surprised everyone.

James used his M16 to kill an Itoonimati soldier.

By this time, the first few Itoonimati soldiers had reached the position of the rebels. A particularly strong dog was grappling with Spackle, her gun lying on the floor, being forced to use her physical strength to attack Spackle instead. Her pink fur was muddy and bloody, her snarling mouth wide open, fangs bared.

Spackle found it hard to hit a girl, but as she smashed him in his face, he overcame the moral crisis, and punched her in the face. She didn't take it too badly, firing elbows in his face, breaking his nose. Hot, red blood spurted out, and she continued to pummel him. He managed to jab her in the face, surprising her. He managed to get up as she overcame the stun, then thumped her in the face, breaking _her_ nose.

She screamed in fury, kicking him in the face, and he stumbled back. He looked behind him, and instantly wished he hadn't. The Rebels were dead or dying and the Itoonimati troops were charging through the tunnel.

Goose Chase smiled slightly. Fowl Play snapped back "Of course I know my family!"

Goose Chase laughed. "I really don't think you do. You know, I don't _want_ to chain you like this, but then, if you were free, it's not like you'd bake me a chocolate cake*, is it?"

Fowl play growled. "Damn right I wouldn't. If I were free, the first thing I'd do is grab you, throw you to the floor, and break every bone in your body. I'd cut every inch of you up, and then I'd burn you!"

Goose chase rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I understand. That nature of yours runs in your family. You really have changed since the last time I saw you."

"What. Are. You. Talking. About. I've never seen you before!" He yelled.

Goose Chase raised an eyebrow.

"If I ever met a different Toon like you, I wouldn't be chatting with them, I'd torture and kill them! I hate people like that… but _you_? Don't you wonder why you're so _special?_"

Fowl Play bristled. "What are you _on _about?"

Goose Chase smiled. "Before I was the leader of the Brotherhood, I was a scientist. We were working to see if we could create a living, breathing Toon out of a single strand of DNA, then enhance their intellect and edit their memory to create an elite form of soldier. They used _my _DNA – I _was_ head of the project, after all – to create the child. We edited out memory, but we couldn't control the brain and shut down the project. Only one Toon was ever created like that."

Fowl Play's eyes widened, his mouth making an "O" shape. "No."

"And of course… there is the resemblance between us. One may say we're father and child. In fact… we are."

Fowl Play sagged. All of his memories returned, as if they had never left. That _was_ his father.

Although every part of his heart fought against it, although his soul was so strongly against it, he felt something in his mind, something he knew he couldn't fight against, some unnatural force, and he knew he had to join his father in this organisation. He didn't know why, he had no idea, but he raised his head.

"Alright then, father… I get it. So I'm your son. I'd hate to break from my family."

Goose Chase nodded.

"So I won't. Let's do some killing."

**Well, that was it. This is the end of the second story in the trilogy of the adventures in Toontown! The next story will be called "The Toontown Conspiracy: Shadow Agenda."**

**So yes, the old gang will return in November, for their final adventure. Will they save the day, or will the Itoonimati seize control? Will Fowl Play return to good?**

***I told you I would, Space.**


End file.
